Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: STORIES
by NinjaSheik
Summary: Super Totally Operatives' Really Interesting Each Stories. Join the Kids Next Door with brand new adventures, having fun, facing hardhships and battles. Read a few stories focuses on KND operatives' adventures.
1. Operation: CURSE

Welcome to my very first KND story ever! I told everybody in my last fic, Branded Love, that I would do a _Kingdom Hearts_ story next, but I want to wait until _Birth by Sleep _comes out in North America first. Think as this a fun story to pass the time for me. Besides, if I don't write, I might go mad.

Well, I'll accept any questions you readers have for me. Ideas of the story will be gladly appreciated, so if you guys got any ideas, tell me. Some of the ideas of my story came from my sister, Hana13, so you guess can say she's like my co-author.

Now, before we begin I must tell you the story is similar to the T.V show. I want to have a Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1 pairing, but I didn't want it to center just on them. I want it to center around everyone, side characters like Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86.

This first chapter was based off _Secret Saturdays_ episode _Eterno._ This takes place after _Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. _and before _Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y._. Oh, and I know that Numbuh 5 calls Henrietta "Heinie", but since Henrietta is spelled differently, Abby will call her "Henri".

Okay, Kids Next Door…Battle stations!

**Chapter 1: Operation: C.U.R.S.E.**

**C**razy

**U**ndead

**R**uler

**S**urface

**E**gypt

"_There's a story some kids tell, about a young emperor named Χωρίς ζάχαρη from long ago who lived in a desert. The emperor loved candy above anything else, always eating down any candy he could find, never sharing it with anyone._

_Though he had all the candy a kid can possibly imagine, he was not satisfied of what he had. He longed for more and better candy, so he sought for the greatest candy of them all: The Όλα Γεύσεις Tree, which meant "All Flavors". The tree was said to contain the sap that taste a delicious combination of candy, soda and ice cream._

_However, when the emperor found the temple that the Tree was underneath, he didn't realize that a curse was place on the temple. According to legend, only those who had a pure heart for candy may only enter so when Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη_ _stepped inside, his entire body transformed into sugarless candy._

_When he step outside the temple, he realized that everything he touches turn into sugarless candy, even his own followers. Ashamed of his form, the emperor encased into a jaw-breaker shell for 100 years until the day he shall return to Earth to take what is rightfully his."_

"Oooh!" the sound of the chants of children of Sector W and other kids as Numbuh 5 smiled at their faces. Sitting beside her on the stairs at Kids Next Door Moonbase was her old friend Henrietta Von Marzipan, who helped told the story to the kids. Her team, the members of Sector V, watched from the upper stairs with interest.

Operatives working on the bridge of the Moonbase stopped from their work and glance at Numbuh 5 as she told the story to the kids with slight interest, even Numbuh 362 smiled from her chair at the top level of the bridge along with Numbuhs 86 and 60.

"Ooh! Ooh! Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 83, aka Sonya asked, waving her hand in the air excitedly. "Is this legend really true?"

"Of course it is, little one." Henrietta told her proudly in her German accent. "It's been a 100 years since that fateful day. Today, is the anniversity of the day the Emperor was turned into sugar-free candy. Legend says that the only way to break the curse was if he drank the sap."

"Cool." Numbuh 84, aka Lee, said in his low voice.

"You got that right, kid." Numbuh 5 patted his hat and stood up from her seat. "So, if you kids ever want to find that Tree one day, you better make sure you share all your candy with your pals. Then, if you're lucky, you can be the first ones to taste the sap of the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree."

"Pssh! Yeah, right! That's only a myth!" Numbuh 363, aka Harvey McKenzie, little brother of Numbuh 362. "Everybody knows there no such thing as a candy sap tree!"

"Now listen here, little boy, the Tree is real." Henrietta defended angrily, pointing at his chest. "From what Abigail told me, you said the same thing about that legendary Numbuh 0 person!"

"Henrietta, it's okay." Abby placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and then turned to the group of kids. "All right, kiddies, off you go."

"Aww! Can't you tell us a another story?" Sonya begged sadly.

"Maybe after you kids get some lunch. They're serving pizza in the cafeteria." The African American girl pointed to the door on the side of the Moonbase. The kids jumped up from the floor and dashed over to the cafeteria, pushing and shoving each other out of the way to get first in line.

The Germen explorer crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose into the air as she watched them go. "Hmph, the nerve of that kid."

"Aw, don't worry about Numbuh 363. He's always like this." Numbuh 5 assured her, shoving her hands into the pockets of her shirt. "Anyway, thanks for coming to the Moonbase and helping me tell the story to the kids."

"It was my pleasure, Abigail. I wanted to see your Moonbase, anyway." Her blond friend replied with a smile. "Abigail, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you really believe in that story?" her friend inquired her.

"Of course, Numbuh 5 does. And once she finds that tree, she'll make sure everyone will have a taste of it."

"May I come along with you?" Henrietta asked with a small grin, knowing the answer to her own question.

"Of course you can. It'd like old times." Numbuh 5 grinned back as her teammates walked up to her. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3, aka Kuki Sanban greeted her. "Are you gonna tell another story soon? I really like the one you told!"

"Thanks, Numbuh 3. And sure, Numbuh 5 will tell you another."

"Hey, Numbuh 5, we're heading to the café. Wanna grab some pizza?" Numbuh 2, aka Hoagie Gilligan offered.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. Numbuh 5 will hang for a while." Abby refused politely.

"Heh, suit yourself." Numbuh 4, aka Wally Beatles walked passed her with a shrug of his shoulders. "More pizza for me."

"See you around, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1, aka Nigel Uno, leader of Sector, waved as they head to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, see ya." Numbuh 5 looked at her friends as they left and started to walk towards the lower levels of the Moonbase as Henrietta followed, talking to her about random things.

"Well, it's about time I head home, Abigail. Thanks again for inviting me to your Moonbase." Her blond friend hugged once they reach the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"It was no trouble." Abby hugged her friend back. They broke apart when they heard a beeping sound coming from Henrietta's pocket in her green pants. She watched her Germen friend pulled out a communicator and spoke into it.

"Hello, Henrietta here."

"Boss!" Numbuh 5 heard a man's voice yelled on the other side. "Get down here, quick!"

"What? What is the problem?" Henrietta shouted back in the communicator.

"We're being attack! Most of the men is-…!" the voice was cut off by a scream that caused Abby to jumped. She grabbed the communicator from her friend and pressed the earpiece to her head, hearing nothing but static from the other side.

"The line's dead." She handed it back to her friend.

"Abigail, I need to get back down to Earth. My men need me. I only sent my people to the desert for recon; I never expect them to run into the any kind of trouble." Henrietta panicked, pacing back and forth.

"Now calm down, Henri. Everything's gonna be all right."

"Abigail, can you get your friends to help me?" her blond Germen friend pleaded her.

"Sorry, Henri, I can't. I don't want the KND to get involved with something like this. Whatever's happening in the desert has nothing to do with the KND, but I'm still going to go with you."

"B-But, if my men are being attack by someone or something, we might need help!" Henri pointed out, grabbing her friend by her blue shirt.

"Calm down. Numbuh 5 already have a idea." She smirked, placing a hand under her chin.

_**Sweet Victory...**_

"Another round on me, boys!" the pirate known as Stickybeard lifted his cup full of sugar in the air, clashing into his men's own cups. They gulped down the sugar like a hungry lion of a piece of fresh meat.

_Sweet Victory_ has parked alongside the docks on the harbor; noise of cheering and singing came from it for all of Stickybeard's Candy Pirates party with sugar all around them. They dance and paraded all around the ship, enjoying the party and not caring about their sugar level.

"Nice party you got going here, Sticky_bun_! Mind if I crash in?" came a cool voice from behind him. The old candy pirate spit out the sugar from his mouth and turned around to see Numbuh 5 of the Kids Next standing there with a smirk and Henrietta by her side.

"Grr! What're ye doin' 'ere?" Stickybeard pointed his candy-cane hand at her, angrily. The pirates gang up all around her, but no fear was shown in Abby's eyes. She merely looked at the pirates from the corners of her eyes and walked forward to the table her archenemy and sat down in a chair, tipping her trademark red hat upwards.

"Nice to see you, too, Sticky_bun_." She sarcastically greeted, placing her hands on the table. "Let's get right onto business. I need your help. You see, my pal, Henrietta here friends are in trouble and we need your help to get the desert."

"What makes ye think I'll help the likes of ye?" Stickybeard growled at her.

"Fine, don't help me. Although…Let's make a bet." Numbuh 5 smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Sugar challenge, you and me. Right here, right now."

"Be gone, lassie! We don't want your kind here!" the pirate pointed the door to her, knowing he could never beat her at a sugar challenge.

"What's wrong, Sticky_bun_? Don't tell me you're sugar-free?" she played her thump card at him.

"Oooh!" all the pirates said in union.

"All right, lass. I'll play your game for what's it worth." Stickybeard sat down on the other side of the table, watching his men place two mugs on the table and fill it with sugar. The two candy lovers grabbed their mugs, glaring at each other.

"One…two…" before Stickybeard counted to three, he poured down his mug down his throat and slammed his mug on the table, only to find that Abby already finished her mug and was sucking the sugar on her fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" Numbuh 5 playfully taunted.

"All right, lass. What do ye want now?" the pirate leaned back in his chair, defeated by the little girl again.

"Like I said before. We need your help to get to the desert. I don't the KND to get involved with problems that aren't part of the business."

"Why do ye want to go to the desert for? Another of yer candy adventures?" Stickybeard questioned her.

"Henri's people are in trouble and I want to help. They were in the desert doing recon around the temple where Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη sleeps."

"Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη?" the red bearded pirate exclaimed, standing up from his chair. "Could it be that the Emperor has awakened from his slumber!"

"Maybe, I'm not so sure, but we're still going to go. And besides, if we're lucky, we might be able to find the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree. So, what do you say, Stickybeard, you want in?" Numbuh 5 held out her hand, waiting for the pirate's answer.

A few minutes passed and using his normal hand, he took the African American girl's hand and shook her. "You got yerself a deal, lassie."

Giving thumb-ups to her blond friend in the background and listening to Stickybeard giving out orders to his pirates to get ready to sail, no one realized that a fly was on a wall and flew out after their conversation, heading back to the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane.

_**Desert…**_

"All right, here's the plan. We find Henri's friends and that's it. Plain and simple, got it?" Numbuh 5 instructed, pacing back and forth on _Sweet Victory _with Henri, Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates. "Afterwards, the deal is done and we can go back to hating each other."

"Wouldn't have any other way, lassie." Stickybeard scoffed with a small smile.

"Captain, I see something ahead!" called one of the pirates that was on the crow's next of the ship. Everyone looked over the edge of the ship, seeing figures coming to the distant. When the ship laid anchor, Henrietta jumped out and ran towards the figures

To her horror, she found her men in a shell that looked like candy of all sweets and good from the head down. Henri's men's bodies were encased with candy with frightened looks on their faces and the positions they were in were as if they were running away from something.

"Noo…" Henrietta fell down to her knees in despair, feeling a huge guilt on her shoulders. "This is all my fault…I shouldn't send them to the desert."

"That's no way to talk, Henri! Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay." Abby knelt down by her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. They stood up from the ground and look onwards into the horizon. There was temple up ahead and she could see more figures in the distant.

"Stay here for a sec." Numbuh 5 left her friend's side and run further to the temple. She gasped at the sight she saw. Not only Henri's people were transformed into candy statues, but the KND members that station in Egypt as well. Walking forward, she picked up one of the 2x4 technology, S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., from the ground and gripped it in her hands.

"Oh, man…This isn't looking good. We have to find a way to undo this." She placed a hand on the arm of one of the frozen KND member, hoping that they can hear her from their encased shell.

Turning around slowly, she felt a presence behind her, ready to strike. Jumping backwards, she aimed the weapon in front of her. Her face was washed over with shock at the person that attacked her. In front of her was some kind of candy statue, but it was moving. Her attacker was dressed in Egyptian clothing, but the body was made out of candy; thick candy-cane limbs and legs, black licorice fingers and hair, a chocolate headpiece, and blazing red eyes that felt like he was burning holes into her face.

"What the…! Who are you?" Numbuh 5 demanded as the figure took a step forward. "Stay back! Who are you?"

"I am Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη!" the monster declared in a raspy voice, jumping into the air and tried to grab Abby, but she flipped away in time and aimed her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at him. "And who you might be, girl?"

"I'm the girl who's gonna send your butt back into the tomb you came from!" Numbuh 5 shouted as Henri and Stickybeard finally came into the scene, but she was too busy to acknowledge them and her attention was focused at the emperor in front of her. "Did you do this to my friends!"

"Those brats! Why, yes, I did. I found them lurking in my temple and I transformed them into statues." Χωρίς admitted with a wicked laugh.

"Change them back, now!" Abby snarled at him.

"Never!"

Growling, the spy jumped in front of the so-called emperor and smacked him into pieces until there was nothing but rubble left of him. Panting, she gasped when she saw the rubble forming back together and there stood the candy monster once more.

"Foolish child! I shall never die!" he screamed, slapping the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. out of her hand and into the sand. Abby fall to the ground on her butt, embracing herself as she saw the Χωρίς raised his hand, ready to smack her.

"Wait!" Henrietta stood in front of Abigail protectively, arms spread wide and gaining the emperor's attention. "We can help you! We can get what you desire most!"

"What could a child possibly know what I, Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη, desires?" he hissed at the Germen explorer.

"We know you desire the sap of the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree. That's what you wanted 100 years ago and you still do, don't you. But you can't get it, because everything you touch turns into sugar-free candy?" Henri stated, looking over at her friend that was still on the ground and back at the candy monster. "If we get if for you, can you undo what you did to our friends?"

"…Yes." Χωρίς nodded slowly. "I desire nothing, but the sap!"

"Then, it's a deal. We bring you the sap and you'll undo everything you did to our friends." Henri said, helping Numbuh 5 from the sand. "We promise we'll get you the sap, if you turn everybody back to normal. Let's go, Abigail."

Stickybeard, Abby, and Henri walked back to the ship, looking back at the frozen candy statues of their friends and sighed. Once they were on board _Sweet Victory_, Abby spoke up since they left the temple where the emperor was waiting for their return.

"Henri, are you crazy! What did you do that? You don't actually believe that guy will keep his side of the deal, do you?" Numbuh 5 inquired her friend.

"I'm sorry, Abigail, but it was the only thing I could think of." Henrietta put her head down sadly.

"It's all right, I would've down the same thing if one of my friends was in trouble. But I still don't trust him. How are we going to get inside the temple where the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree is?"

"Remember the legend, Abigail. The legend says only one with a pure heart and taste of candy may enter and get the sap, and that person is you!" the blond girl pointed at her.

"Me?" Numbuh 5 repeated in disbelief, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you. We both know you have what it takes to get the sap." Henri smiled, taking her friend's hands into hers. "I believe in you, Abigail."

"Thanks, Henri." Abby smiled, giving her friend's hands a small squeeze. Turning to Stickybeard who was steering the ship, she pointed forward with determination in her eyes. "All right, Stickybeard, heave forward!"

"Aye, aye, lassie!" the red-bearded pirate exclaimed with excitement, heading full speed ahead to the temple where the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree is.

_**Kids Next Door Moonbase…**_

"Man, where could Numbuh 5 be, already?" Numbuh 4 complained, crossing his arms over his chest. He and his teammates stood at the bridge of the Moonbase after searching up and down the entire Moonbase looking for their spy.

"We search the whole Moonbase, and there's no sign of her. We're suppose to go back to the Treehouse, already." Numbuh 2 said, worried about hir teammate. "I hope she's okay."

"Numbuh 5 can take care of herself, but she could at least tell us where she's going." Numbuh 1 assured his teammates, turning to the Japanese girl in their Sector. "Are you sure you didn't find our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. where we left it, Numbuh 3?"

"Yep! Everyone else's ships were there, except for ours!" she answered, cheerfully. As they spoke they notice Numbuh 60 running over to the higher level of the bridge of the Moonbase where Numbuh 362 sat in her chair. Numbuh 1 grabbed him by his orange backpack and stopped him.

"Hey, Numbuh 60, have you seen Numbuh 5 anywhere?" he asked the drill sergeant.

"No, sir, I haven't seen her since she told the kids that story of the Emperor guy." Patton replied, saluting him and running back to the upper level.

"Great, what're we suppose to do now?" Numbuh 4 inquired, throwing up his hands in the air in defeated. "We can't leave since Numbuh 5 took our ship!"

"Maybe she just took Henrietta back to Earth and she'll be right back." Numbuh 2 suggested.

"Yeah, right! It's been two hours since we last saw her!" the Australian boy pointed out. "I say we just take a shuttle and head back to Earth!"

"We can't just leave! Numbuh 5 isn't back yet!" Numbuh 3 told him.

"Let's wait just a little longer." Numbuh 1 said, sitting down at the stairs of the Moonbase, worried that Numbuh 5 was in some kind of trouble.

_**Όλα Γεύσεις Tree Temple…**_

"Looks like we're here." Numbuh 5 declared, looking at the old temple they stood in front of. The temple looked just like an ordinary pyramid in Egypt, shape like a triangle with a flight of stairs to climb. By the temple was river, the first river they seen since they enter the desert, leading inside the temple. Turning to Stickybeard and Henri, she pointed to everyone giving out orders. "All right, me, Henri, and Stickybeard go inside the temple and get the sap. Stickybeard, your buddies guard the entrance."

"Aye, lassie." The candy-loving pirate saluted her, yelling at his men to stay behind. Afterwards, they trio entered the old temple with a flashlight to guide their way in the darkness.

They worked their way through spider webs, bobby-traps, and long passageways. The temple was old, dark, and wet with water drops dripping from the roof, most likely from the rain the desert receive every once and a while. After what felt like hours in the temple, they trio stopped in front of the door with strange Egyptian symbols written on it.

Numbuh 5 hold flashlight to the door closely, running her hand through the markings as she translated them. "To enter the scared temple of the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree, one must have a pure heart of candy and solve this riddle."

"Riddle?" Henri repeated, looking closely at the writing on the doors. "What does it say, Abigail?"

" '_I am two of a certain candy. I am light and dark, sweet and bitter at the same time. What am I_?'" the African American girl recited, placing a hand to her chin and then smiled. "The answer is…Chocolate!"

There was a rumble in the temple as the door they were in front in shook slightly and slowly opened its way to the trio of candy hunters, showing another room full of all kind of candies. Their eyes gleam with amazement as they saw candy of all kind to jewels shape candy to sweet yet hard jawbreakers all over the floor.

"Wow!" Henri grinned in excitement. "Look at all the candy!"

"Yeah, the candy, but where's the tree?" Abby looked around to see there was no another entrances leading to another room. There was a hole in the center of the room that might lead underground. "Look down here, Henri. Let's go."

"Down there! Are you crazy? There's no telling where that hole leads!" the blond girl exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"The story says that the temple that holds the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree is underneath the ground. The river we saw outside leads inside the temple. How else would a tree grow in a dump like this?" Numbuh 5 told her, taking out a rope from her yellow backpack she was wearing and tied it around one of the statues on the room that looked like a god. "You want to save everyone, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"No "buts"! Let's go." Abby grabbed her hand and jumped in the hole, ignoring her friend's scream. A few minutes passed until Stickybeard jumped in as well, following the girls and landed flat on his butt.

Once they reached the bottom, they found themselves at the end of a river, probably the same one they saw outside. And forward ahead was an enormous tree with its roots all over the place; sticking from the dirt and rocks it was entangled in.

"That's the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree? It just looks like a ordinary over-grown maple tree." Henri stated, crossing her arms. Numbuh 5 walked over to the tree, taking out a knife from her bag and stabbed it inside the tree. "Abigail, what're you doing?"

"You said maple tree, Henri, and maple tree always produce sap. So, if this is the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree, then…" Abby trailed off with a smirk on her face, taking out a knife and watch as a brown liquid steeped out of it. She placed a finger in the sap as it rolled down the tree and placed her finger in her mouth.

Her eyes glint up with the sweet taste of candy, ice cream and soda all together in one sap. Jumping up and down with glee, she noticed that her body wasn't transformed into sugar free candy, like Emperor Χωρίς did on the story, meaning she was one with pure heart and taste of candy. It was like the time when she was looking for the fourth flavor of ice cream.

"All right." Numbuh 5 smiled, pulling out a container and fill it with sap until it reached the top. Twisting the cap on, she placed the container back in her backpack and walked over to Henri and Stickybeard, who were still admiring the sap that the tree was pouring out. "Let's go, you two. We got the sap, so let's head back to the temple of Emperor Crazy."

"Hold on a minute, lassie." Stickybeard said, reaching a hand to the sap, but pulled back when Abby slapped his hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

She glared at the pirate. "Do you want to get curse, fool? The legend says only with a pure heart, one that shares candy with everyone, can taste the sap. And we all know that you're a greedy as Numbuh 4 when it comes to his soda. You might share your candy with me a couple of times, which is probably the only reason you were able to step inside the temple. Now, let's go."

"Aww…" Stickybeard groaned, walking back to the hole with the girls and climbed up the rope and onto the room where they came from. As Abby pulled by the rope and stuffed it back to her bag, she saw ruble of stone from the ceiling fall down to the ground. She looked up and gasped as she saw Emperor Χωρίς clinging onto the ceiling and jumped down and tried to pound her and her companions.

Taking out her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., she aimed it towards the monster, standing protectively in front of Henrietta. "What're you doing here?"

"The sap! Give it to me!" he hissed, trying to grab a hold on Abby, but she jumped back in time.

"We had a deal! Turn everyone back to normal!" she shouted.

"The sap! I desire the sap and…YOU!" he proclaimed with a laugh.

"Freaky emperor said what?" Numbuh 5 yelled in shocked. "Me?"

"Yes, you! You, with pure heart and taste of candy, will be my queen! You've proven yourself worthy to be my queen!" he smiled evilly, pointing a licorice finger at her.

"Ewww!" both Numbuh 5 and Henri said in union, sticking out their tongues in disgust. Trying to get over the shocking news, they didn't notice Χωρίς snapped his fingers and the candy statues from the temple was charging in, most of them being Henrietta's men and some of the candy statues of the KND. "What the-…!"

"Get her!" the Emperor ordered, watching his minions tackled at the candy hunters.

"Since when did the legend says that he can turn the people he transformed into candy into his minions!" the African American girl asked, jumping in the air and avoiding getting knock into the ground. Her attention was turned when she saw Henri and Stickybeard pound into the wall and fall to the floor unconscious. "Henri! Sitckybun!"

Worried about her companions, she let herself unguarded and felt that two of Χωρίς's minions grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up. She tried to struggle, but everything went black when she felt something like a rock hit her head.

Groaning, Henrietta pulled herself off the ground just in time to see her unconscious friend being dragged off with the candy minions and Χωρίς through the roof, making a big hole in it.

"Abigail!" the blond girl called, running towards the hole in the roof and looking through it from the ground to see her friend was long gone. "Oh, no! Abigail!"

Looking around, she saw Stickybeard still unconscious and walked up to him. Grabbing him by the shirt, she shook up and yelled in his ears.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she cried, slapping the pirate across the face a few times until he woke up.

"All right, lass! Stop it!" Stickybeard growled, pushing her away. Rubbing his head, he noticed that Numbuh 5 was gone and nowhere to be seen. "Where'd the other lass go?"

Before Henri can explain, she heard the sound of rocket coming into the room and was face-to-face with three armor-clad ninjas. The mask that was covering their faces started to open ton revealed a black haired African American teenager with two boys, one with American boy with blond hair and African American boy with wild brown hair.

"All right, guys, we found the stupid temple. So, let's get the sap for the Delightful Children and…" Cree trailed off when she saw Henri and Stickybeard in the middle of the room, looking at them. She noticed Henrietta as her little sister's old treasure hunting friend and Stickybeard as one of the adult villains against the KND. "What are you two doing here?"

"You are Abigail's older sister, yes?" Henrietta walked up to her with a sad face.

"Yeah, so? Where is my dorky sister, anyway?" Cree looked around the room to see no sign of her younger sister.

"Please, you have to help us! Abigail was kidnapped by the evil Emperor Χωρίς!" the blond girl pleaded.

"Emperor Χωρίς! As in Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη from that stupid story Abby believes in?" the Teen ninja girl inquired, crossing her arms over chest.

"It's not a story! It's real and if you don't hurry, Abigail will become Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη's new queen!" Henri shot back angrily.

"Queen! Abby! What's going on here, you little brat?" Cree hold out her right hand and a laser came from her armor, aiming it at the Germen girl. "You got five minutes to explain everything to me before I blast you eleventy billion feet into the ground!"

"Put that thing away, lass! You'll blow an eye out!" Stickybeard came to Henri's rescue and standing in front of her.

"Back off, candy freak! Tell me everything you know!" Cree threaten, aiming her laser directly at the pirate's forehead.

"H-Hey, Cree, calm down!" Maurice told her, trying to get to lower her arm at the pair of candy hunters.

"Ah, let her do what she wants." Chad shrugged his shoulders casually, watching the scene in front of them.

"It's quite the long story, lassie." Stickybeard said nervously.

"Then make it short!" Cree demanded, and so Henri and the pirate explained everything to her about the sap, the emperor, how he turned Henri's men and the Egypt KND members into candy statues and then his minions. But what really shocked them was when Henri mentioned that Abby would become Χωρίς's new queen/wife.

"You cannot be serious, girl! Who would marry Abby?" Cree yelled in disbelief, lowering her laser after hearing the story. "Crud, I got no choice but to save her now. If Mom and Dad finds out, they're gonna kill me!"

"We're really gonna save Abby?" Maurice questioned with hidden relief.

"Yeah, I won't like it, but I got to! C'mon, guys!" Cree ordered, activating her rocket shoes, grabbed Henrietta, and flew through the roof, leaving the boys to carry the over-weight pirate and follow her.

_**Kids Next Door Moonbase…**_

"All right! I had it! I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here!" Numbuh 4 jumped from his seat at the stairs, tired of waiting for Numbuh 5 to return to Moonbase.

"Wait, Numbuh 4. We can't just leave!" Numbuh 3 tried to convince him to stay.

"Says who? I'll just get one of the guys working at the bridge to led me a shuttle." The Australian boy scoffed, still walking to the lower levels where the ships were held. He reached the door that led out of the bridge, only to have it open as Numbuh 60 rushed in with a paper in his hand and brought it to Numbuh 362 at her chair.

"Numbuh 362, sir, this just came for you!" he stated, handing her the paper.

"Who's it from?" she inquired, trying to find the name of the person who sent it.

"No one knows, sir, but it was a distress call." He replied.

"Distress call?" Rachel repeated, reading over the piece of paper and saying it out loud. " _'Please believe this message I sent you, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 5 and the Egypt KND members are in trouble. If you don't hurry, Numbuh 5 will become the bride of Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη!'_."

"Numbuh 5's in trouble!" Numbuh 1 shouted to his team. "C'mon, let's go!"

"What trouble! Numbuh 5's gonna get marry!" Numbuh 3 cheered, unclear about the situation at hand. All of her teammates stared at her with a strange look and then reverted their attention back to Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 362, allowed me and my team to take a shuttle to Earth and rescue Numbuh 5 and the rest of the KND members in Egypt." Numbuh 1 requested of her.

"Permission granted." Rachel nodded, turning to Numbuh 86. "Fanny, go with them."

"Yes, sir!" the Irish girl saluted. She run to the lower levels and hopped onto the ship with the members of Sector V behind her. Once they were gone, Numbuh 362 leaned back in her chair and placed a hand under her chin.

"What's wrong, sir?" Numbuh 60 questioned, worriedly.

"Nothing, Numbuh 60. It's just that letter you gave me. Whom could it be from?"

"Only KND operatives know how sent distress call to Kids Next Door Moonbase. Maybe it was of the KND members from Egypt that was able to get away from whatever's going on there." Patton suggested.

"Well, whoever it is, they're on our side." Rachel sighed, leaning back in her chair. She looked outside one of the windows on Moonbase, gazing deeply into space. She wasn't worried about Numbuh 5, knowing that Numbuh 86 and Sector V would complete their mission. She was thinking about being Supreme Leader and her doubts.

It was the letter that got her thinking. A mysterious letter address to the KND leader with no name, and she doesn't know why. Numbuh 362 sighed, knowing whoever sent the letter wasn't important, but she felt that she had the right to know as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door.

_**Temple of Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη…**_

"Oooh…" Abby moaned as her eyes slowly open. "My head's killing me…"

Numbuh 5 tried to get up from the floor she was laying on, but she jerked back to the ground when she saw chains wrapped around her arms, binding her to the floor. Finally, she looked down to her clothes and felt the top of her head to notice se wasn't her normal clothes and red hat.

Instead, she was wearing a two piece white Egyptian clothes, a white top and a long white skirt that slits on the sides. On her feet were brown sandals with golden outlines and on her head she was wearing a golden tiara while her long black hair was loose from its braid and fall gracefully over her shoulders.

"What the…?" she looked around to see Henrietta and Sitckybeard was nowhere to be seen and then everything remember everything that went down back at the temple where she got the sap. She gazed over to the corner of the room she was imprisoned in and found that her clothes and her backpack were thrown over there.

"You have awoken." spoke a raspy voice as she shot her head to the door that leads in the room and saw Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη walking in his all sugar-free glory. Anger filled within Abigail and she tried to break free from her chains and pound the monster in front of her into the ground with her bare hands. "Don't struggle, girl. You will only make it worst."

"Aw, shut your trap, jerk! Where's Henri and Stickybun?" she demanded, baring her teeth in rage.

"Who?" the Emperor tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"My friends, you fool! The other two who that was with me, where are they?" Abby sneered at him, still struggling to break free. "We had a deal, you back-stabbing, double-crossing, sugarless candy monster!"

"As if I would keep my word to a mere mortal, I told you I desire nothing but the sap and you." He reminded her, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, shoving her head away from him.

"Before I drink the sap of the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree, you will become my wife." He answered, smirking evilly.

"WHAT?" Abby screamed in shocked, and then pointed a finger at him. "Okay first, you're crazy. Second, Numbuh 5 can't get marry! She's like 10 years old!"

"You will become my wife, whether you like it or not!" Χωρίς shouted in her face.

"And what makes you think I'll let you get away with it?" inserted a cool voice from above. Both Abby and Χωρίς looked up to the ceiling and was a ninja girl busted through it, carrying a blond girl on her back, who was screaming for her life.

"Henri!" Abby shouted happily, and then saw her sister landed in front of the candy monster, aiming her laser at him. "Cree? What're you doing here?"

"Aw, shut it, Crabagail!" her older sister spat back, aiming her other hand towards her and shooting the chains with the laser, freeing Numbuh 5. "I'm the only one who can make you miserable, you got that?"

"Whatever." The younger sister said, rubbing her wrists and was pounced by Henrietta in a bone-breaking hug.

"Abigail! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" the blond girl babbled with one question after another. "And what are you wearing?"

"Beats me. Emperor Crazy over there wants to hook up with me." Numbuh 5 pointed to Χωρίς who was still glaring at her older sister. She looked up at the hole in the roof that Cree crashed through and saw Chad and Maurice carrying Sitckybeard, and they were panting heavily once they reach the ground.

"Dude, lay off the candy for a while." Maurice crouched over, his hand son his knees. He looked over to where Abby is and smiled secretly, not wanting anyone to suspect that his memories of his time in the KND were still perfectly intact.

"What're you doing here, traitor?" Numbuh 5 pointed an accusing finger at Chad.

"Hey there, KNDork! Long time no see." Chad greeted her with sarcasm, then turning back to his commander on their mission. "Cree, c'mon! We got your dorky sister, already, let's go!"

"You will not leave here with my bride!" Χωρίς sneered at them.

"Bride?" the Teen Ninjas repeated, looking over at the girl in white clothes.

"Gross! So the brat was telling the truth! You can't marry Abby! She's like 10 years old!" Cree spitted out in disgust.

"Exactly what I told him." The younger sister mumbled to herself, crossing her arms. She watched her sister charge at him with her laser, but the candy emperor was dodging them every time. She looked at where her normal clothes were and her yellow backpack, which contain the sap that she took from the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree.

Thinking quickly, she leaped over to the corner and grabbed her backpack, taking out her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. just as Sector V and Numbuh 86 crashed through the roof and landed in front go her, weapons ready to fire.

"Numbuh 1!" she shouted in delight, but Cree, Maurice, and Chad frowned at this.

"Cree!" they both shouted, receiving a nod in return. Activating their rocket shoes, they fly out of the temple and disappeared.

"I'll leave the rest to you, KNDorks!" they heard Cree shouted as her voice faded into the distant.

"Get back here, teenagers!" Numbuh 86 yelled, shaking her fist at the hole they escaped from.

"Never mind them, Numbuh 86." Numbuh 1 said, turning to the spy of Sector V. "Reinforcement has come, Numbuh 5, and I hope…What're you wearing?"

Abby looked down to see she was still wearing the clothes that Χωρίς's minions put her in and stood up from the ground, aiming her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. with the container that holds the sap from the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree on it and the cap was off of it. "It's a long story, Numbuh 1. I'll explain later."

"Are we late for the wedding, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked with excitement, still unclear about the situation at hand.

"Nope, you're just in time to see me step away from the altar!" Abby smirked, aiming her weapon at Emperor Χωρίς. "Hey, Emperor Crazy! You want the sap? Well, here it is!"

She touched the trigger on the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and the container ejected from the weapon and straight into the candy monster's mouth. She heard her friends cheer as she smiled in triumph, but gasped as she saw Χωρίς's whole body started to fall apart. He was dissolving into nothing. As everyone watch him crumble to the ground, there was nothing remaining but small bits of candy.

"Whoa…" she heard Numbuh 4 breathed. Abigail Lincoln merely stared at the pile of candy for what felt hours. In a way, she felt sorry for Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη. In the end, he got what he wanted, but for a price.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go home." Numbuh 5 sighed, grabbing her clothes and walking out of the temple, with her speechless friends following her.

_**Kids Next Door Moonbase… (Numbuh 5's POV)**_

It turns out that once Emperor Χωρίς ζάχαρη dissolved into nothing, everyone he turned into candy statues and his minions were released. Everybody's doing okay, now. Henrietta and her men are doing okay, too. She returned home with her men and I talk to Numbuh 86 into letting Sitckybeard go in exchanged for helping me, but not before I told him that Henrietta was his old cabin boy Heinrich. Oh boy, old Stickybeard's expression was hilarious. I'm guessing he's back at his ship having a sugar party with his crew.

Numbuh 362 never found out who sent the distress call, the one that let my team know that I was in trouble. Hmph, but I have a good idea who it was.

I was wondering how Maurice is doing, anyway. I haven't seen him since that time at the party. I didn't even have to talk to him when I saw him at the temple, but-Oh, well. I wonder why Cree came to my rescue. Maybe it was a way to repay me for helping her with her zit problem a while back on her prom night. Enemies or not, we're still sisters.

Oh, and the Όλα Γεύσεις Tree is being guarded by the Egyptian KND, so no one will ever try to take it for their own greed.

_**(Numbuh 5's POV End…)**_

"Hey, Numbuh 5, we're all heading down to Lime Ricky's. Wanna come?" Numbuh 4 offered his hand stuff into his pockets of his orange sweater. Behind him was Numbuhs 1-3, the rest of her team with cheery looks on their faces.

"No thanks. Numbuh 5 have enough sugar for a while, baby." Abby refused, sitting on the stairs of the KND Moonbase.

"You sure?" Numbuh 2 inquired her with a sad look.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead."

"Okay. Later, Numbuh 5." Kuki waved as she and Numbuh 2 and 4 walked away from her and Numbuh 1, who stood there, smiling at her.

"You're not going, Numbuh 1?" the spy questioned, pointing after the rest of her team.

"I'll catch up later. Let's talk, Abby." Nigel addressed her by her real name, sitting down next to her. "First, I'm glad you're safe, but I'm also upset that you didn't tell me about your adventure."

"Sorry, I didn't want the KND to get involved." Numbuh 5 put her head down in sadness.

"Why? Henrietta is a kid, and it's our duty as Kids Next Door operatives to protect kids all over the world. What was the real reason why you didn't tell us?" Numbuh 1 asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess Numbuh 5 wanted have some adventure time with Henri like old times. That's all." She admitted, tipping her hat upwards. "Are you mad?"

"No, but I wish you still told us. You can trust me and the others, okay?" Nigel smiled at her, standing up from his seat. "I'll see you at the Treehouse, but…Hey, Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like, the feeling you were getting marry?"

"Creepy. Numbuh 5 isn't planning to get marry for a long time." Abigail grinned, giving him a sly look. "Why'd you asked? You got a special someone in mind?"

Numbuh 1 blushed and he started to shutter as he spoke. "W-What, m-me? Of course, there's no way. Uh, see ya, Numbuh 5."

The spy of Sector V laughed as she watched her leader run out of the Moonbase with a red face. Spending time with Henrietta again was fun, but she will always want to spend the rest of her childhood with her team and the rest KND. And maybe, just maybe, she might find the one she will marry in the KND.

_**End Transmission…**_

_Did I did good, everyone? Let me know what you guys think and remember to give some ideas! See ya later! KIDS NEXT DOOR, DISMISSED!_


	2. Operation: REAL

_Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S._ and _Synaptic-Firefly_'s stories inspired this chapter. You might recognize some of the stuff got from that same episode. So…Kids Next Door…Battle stations!

**Chapter 2: Operation: R.E.A.L.**

**R**achel

**E**motional

**A**nguish

**L**ost

**_Kids Next Door Deep Sea Science Lab…_**

"Welcome, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60, to KND Research Facility." Numbuh 20, 000 saluted his commanders that boarded the entrance to the undersea lab. "I suppose you are here to supervise our scientists' latest projects."

"Correction, Numbuh 20, 000. Numbuh 60 will be overlooking your projects until further notice." Rachel corrected him as all four of them walked down the hall and to the main lab of the base. "After what happened with the Teen Ninja Cree with the whole zit thing and _you_ trying to ram the Sea Base into pieces, to which Sector V informed me of, I want supervision to any further "projects" our scientists are working on."

Numbuh 20, 000 laughed nervously, scathing the back of his head. Numbuh 362 heard Numbuh 86 yelling at the blond boy for what happened back then over something as stupid as "cooties" and the incident with Cree. Rachel facepalm herself and sighed quietly. Honestly, what are these scientists even working on these days?

She could hear the whispers of the other operatives working as the Deep Sea Science Lab in the hallways as they passed the, speaking how rare to see the three highest people in the KND in one place. As soon as they reached the door, they watched Numbuh 20, 00 entered the code to unlock the lock on it and the door shifted open, revealing Numbuh 74.239 and his crew.

Upon their arrival all of the scientists stopped what they were doing and saluted them in respect. Numbuh 362 stepped forward, holding out a hand with a stern look on her face.

"At ease, everyone." Rachel stated, walking up to Numbuh 74.239. "I hope you have informed your crew that I had assigned Numbuh 60 to watch over your current projects, Numbuh 74.239.

"Yes, ma'am." Numbuh 74.239 nodded as he spoke in his high-pitch voice.

"Good. Numbuh 60 will not only be supervising your projects, but will also taking Numbuh 20,000's position as Head of Security as long as he remain here." Rachel gestured to the black-haired drill sergeant and then at her redhead Irish friend. "Any news or problems reported from the Deep Sea lab will go to Numbuh 86, which will report to me and you are ordered not to do anything until I arrive here. Understood?"

"Yes, Numbuh 362, sir! But, why is Numbuh 60 taking Numbuh 20,000's position as Head Guard?" the blond-orange head scientist asked in curiosity.

Before the blond girl could answer, Fanny popped up in front of Numbuh 74.239's face and jabbed a finger in his chest. "Because she told you so, boy! Are you questioning our Supreme Leader's decisions?"

"O-Of course not, Numbuh 86, sir!" the scientist replied, nervously. "I was only asking."

"Hmph." Numbuh 86 scoffed as she returned to Rachel's side, who was sighing with her hand on her face.

"That was so uncalled for…" she mumbled while she heard Numbuh 60 chuckled behind his hand, but stopped when she glared at him. Clearing her throat, she directed everyone attention back to her. "Anyway, you have your orders, so I'll be leaving…"

There was a loud crash at the door of the Deep Sea Base and lasers blasted out of nowhere, smoking covering everyone's visions. Despite that, everyone took out their weapons and fired widely into the smoke, trying to find whatever or whoever attacked them.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Numbuh 362 coughed through the smoke, shouting out orders to all operatives from the table she, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60 was behind. A few minutes passed until the smoke cleared and a black blur dashed into the room and grabbed Rachel and lifted her in the air. "Wahh!"

"Stop struggling, girl! You're making this harder than it needs to be!" Cree barked, removing the mask from her Battle Ready Armor.

"Cree!" Fanny snarled, aiming her M.U.S.K.E.T. at the teenager. "Let her go!"

"Or what!?! Blast me with your gun along with your precious Supreme Leader!?" Cree held Rachel by the back of her shirt and in front of her, using her as a shield.

"Coward!" Numbuh 86 growled, lowering her M.U.S.K.E.T.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 86. I'll get Numbuh 362 back!" Numbuh 60 reassured her, grabbing the M.U.S.K.E.T. from Numbuh 86's hand and fired at the wall. Water started to sprinkle out from the pine line and Numbuh 60 pulled one of the pipes apart and threw it as Cree's arm, forcing her to let go of Rachel, who fell on her butt.

"Retreat! Retreat!" she ordered as water started to follow in the base. "Everybody get out of here!"

"C'mon." Numbuh 60 run over, grabbed her and Fanny's hand and run to the door, but the Cree stood in the way, aiming her laser at them.

"Oh, no, you don't! You're coming with me, girl!"

Patton fired at the teenager with Numbuh 86's M.U.S.K.E.T. that he still have and pushed his commander and Fanny towards the door, passed Cree. "Numbuh 86, you get Supreme Leader outta here! I'll hold her off!"

"We can't just leave you!" Rachel cried, trying to break away from Fanny's grip.

"Yes, you can! They're after you!" Patton rolled over to the door, pushed both girls through the other side, and fire at the control panel that was the only way to access into the room. The door started to close as Rachel pound her fists, screaming in fear and worry.

"Numbuh 60!"

"Don't worry, sir! I'll be back." Patton gave her a thumb-up before the door finally shut closed and all was hear was the sound of weapons blasting in the other room.

"Numbuh 60!" She fell down to her knees, her fists slowly returning to her side as she pound the door once last time. "Patton…"

"Sir, we gotta go!" Fanny grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the watery ground. "If don't leave now, we'll drown!"

Rachel slapped Numbuh 86's hand away from her, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm not leaving without Patton!"

"Numbuh 86!" a male British voice shouted. The girls looked up to see Sector V, wearing helmets, running to the hallway, weapons in their arms. "Let's go!"

"But…" Rachel began but was cut off when Numbuh 1 grabbed her hand run back to his ship, leaving her with enough time to glance back to the room Patton was in with Cree, fighting. As they board Sector V's ship, Numbuh 362 let one tear fell down her face.

_**Kids Next Door Moonbase…**_

"…and then you arrived and that's it." Fanny sighed, putting her head down as she explained they story to Sector V at KND Moonbase. "Everyone got out safely, except for Numbuh 60, who stayed behind to let me and Supreme Leader get away."

"I see…" Nigel said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 86. It this is my fault. I was supposed to be trailing Cree after what happened in the desert." Numbuh 5 apologized, kicking her shoe in the air.

"If it's anybody's fault, it's those cruddy teenagers!" Numbuh 4 exploded, throwing his hands in the air. "If they have Numbuh 60, then I say we get 'im back!"

"Are you nuts? Go to the Teen Ninjas' lair?! We'll be outnumbered, and we don't even know where their base is!" Numbuh 2 told him, crossing him arms.

"Ooh, I hope Numbuh 60's okay…" Numbuh 3 chimed in, putting her hands together and looking around the Moonbase, noticing there was one particular person was missing. "Hey, where's Numbuh 362?"

"Yeah, where is Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 1 inquired Numbuh 86.

Fanny rubbed her neck nervously and took of her helmet. "Well, Supreme Leader…After we got back to Moonbase, she locked herself in her office. Poor lass, she must be feeling awful."

"Guys, stay here. I'm going to have a chat with Numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 ordered them, walking away. Once he was gone, Numbuh 86 sighed and sat down on the stairs depressed and worried about Numbuh 362.

"Hey, Numbuh 86, you okay?" Numbuh 5 questioned her, leaning back in on the railings. "Numbuh 5 can tell something's on your mind."

"It's nothing, Numbuh 5. I'm just a wee bit upset."

"Because of Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60?"

"Aye, lass. After Numbuh 12 betrayed the KND, Numbuh 362 was the closet thing I have for a friend. Even before I joined the KND, the lassie and I were in the Cadets Next Door together along with Numbuh 60." Fanny replied, resting her hand in her hands. "We were always together."

"Don't worry, Numbuh 86, I'm sure Numbuh 60's okay." Numbuh 3 smiled, trying to cheer her up. "And remember what I told? I'm your friend, too!"

"Yeah, Numbuh 60 won't go down that easily." Numbuh 5 agreed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Numbuh 86, try to cheer up, okay? Numbuh 362 is gonna need you more than ever now. You got to be strong, girl."

"I know, Numbuh 5. Thanks, Numbuh 3." The redhead Irish sat up from her seat, letting a small smile graced her lips. "I just hope Rachel's okay..."

_**Numbuh 362's Office…**_

_Don't except me to fall in your category_  
_Or match up to the story_  
_Of a typical young lady that just ain't me (No)_

_I've erased a web outside your circle_  
_Made my own decisions, not caring_  
_About collisions, though people try to change me_

"Numbuh 362, may I have a word with you?" Nigel knocked her door and waited for a response.

"Go away…" replied a weak voice. Rachel sat in her desk, crying her eyes out. She couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened in the Deep Sea Lab. Cree was after her, and she let Numbuh 60 get involved with it. "Patton…"

"Numbuh 362, open this door, please!" she heard Nigel shouted from the other side of the door.

"I said, GO AWAY!" Numbuh 362 yelled, throwing a book from the floor to the door. "I mean it!"

"Is that a direct order?!"

"It is if it needs to be! Go away, Nigel! I'm not in the mood to see or talk to anyone!" she shouted, placing her head into her arms. Her eyes drifted to one of the pictures on her desk. On her desk were pictures in her days of the KND, one for every occasion. One picture was her and her little brother, Harvey, smiling in front of their house. Another was when she was made Supreme Leader for the first time in front of the entire KND in the auditorium.

_They show me more they say  
Come if in they say, 'Here's your box come get in _

_They like to fit me in this world, _

_But they fail to remember  
I'm not just a girl_

But the that really caught the blond girl's eye was the picture of her, Fanny, and Patton when they were training as Kids Next Door Arctic Base before joining the Kids Next Door. In the picture she was in the middle, wearing her dark purple shirt, Patton was on her right and Fanny on her left, both of her arms around their shoulders, smiling happily.

"Fine, don't talk, but at least hear me out, Rachel." Nigel called on the other side. "You're probably feeling bad about what happened to Numbuh 60, but that doesn't mean you have to lock yourself in your office and feel sorry for yourself."

"You don't understand what's it like, Nigel, losing a person you known for so long of your life and looked up to as a friend." Rachel walked up to the door and sat against it, looking at the picture in her hand. "I should've stayed with Patton. I should've saved him, not run away like a coward."

"You didn't have a choice, Rachel." Numbuh 1 sat again the door in the hallway. "And I do understand what you're going through. I kinda felt the same way when Numbuh 274 left."

"…Sorry, but that doesn't make me feel. I'm a horrible leader." Rachel buried her head into her knees, crying softly. "Patton was one of my best friends.

_I'm much more than that_

_I'm a leader and a fighter  
(I'm not just a girl)_

_I'm bigger than that, I'm stronger and I'm wiser _

_(I'm not just a girl)_

_I won't be counted out  
The world will hear me out _

_I'll strive and fight until they discover _

_I'm not just a girl_

"I told you before that you were a great leader, and you still are, Rachel! You're one of the best KND operative there is and you're the best Supreme Leader ever! I thought Chad was the best real and only Supreme Leader of the KND, but I was wrong. You're the real and only Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, Rachel."

"Do…Do you really believe that…?" Numbuh 362 wiped away her tears and stood up from the floor, gripping the door handle. "What kind of leader couldn't even protect her friend?"

"Stopping doubting yourself, Rachel, no one else is. Patton let himself get caught because he wanted to save you, that show how much he cares about you. Don't worry; we'll get him back. In the meantime, Rachel, do what you need to do." Numbuh 1 sat up from the ground and looked at the door, prepared to turn his heel and walk away, but the door swung open and he felt Numbuh 362 wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Thanks, Nigel." She smiled, a few tears falling down her face as she buried her face into his back.

The British boy smiled, turning her around and hugging her properly. "You're welcome, Rachel."

"Oooh!" they heard voices giggled along with snickers. They both looked up to see Numbuh 86 and the rest of Sector V in the hallway, staring at them with amused faces, except for Numbuh 86's face that showed a scowl.

"Nigel and Rachel, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4, running around in circles of the pair.

"All right, that's enough!" Numbuh 1 chased the two other boys in their Sector, both were laughing all the way down the hall.

"You okay, Numbuh 362?" Fanny inquired, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, now." The blond girl reassured her, watching the boy she likes, chasing Hoagie and Wally up and down the hallway.

_**Teen Ninjas' Base…**_

"Boy, I'm not playing with you!" Cree yelled, throwing an injured Numbuh 60 into the wall for the tenth time. "You better tell me everything about your Supreme Leader, or I'm gonna do much worst."

Patton weakly tried to pushed himself off the floor of the Teen Ninjas' lair. Cree managed to defeat him back at the Deep Sea Lab, and then she brought him here when he was unconscious.

Afterwards, Numbuh 60 undergo interrogation, curtsey of Cree, trying to get information of his Supreme Leader, but Patton wouldn't budge. There was no way he would sell out his friend to the teenagers, no matter how many cuts and bruises he had on his whole body.

"Try you're worst, teenager!" he taunted her as she grabbed him back his jacket and threw him across the floor.

"_Why? Why isn't he breaking?"_ the teenager thought angrily, holding up Numbuh 60 up in the air. "This is all your fault, kid! You should've just run and save yourself than save your Supreme Leader!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but unlike you and Chad, I'm not a traitor!" Numbuh 60 exclaimed as Cree pound him to the floor. "You should've left the Kids Next Door gracefully, Numbuh 11!"

"It's Cree! I'm not part of you stupid Babies Next Door anymore!" the teenager yelled, kicking Patton in the gut and step on his stomach with her foot.

"Just what are you planning, traitor?" Patton asked, trying to get her foot off of him.

"You'll find out soon enough, bait!" Cree sneered, and that was the last thing we heard before everything went black.

_**Kids Next Door Moonbase…**_

"All right, here's the plan. We find of those teenagers and force them to tell us where their base is. We go in, rescue Numbuh 60, and get out!" Numbuh 1 explained their battle strategy to Sector V and Numbuh 86.

"Understood." They all nodded, and prepared to head down to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E., but a voice stopped them.

"Wait."

Everyone turned around to see Numbuh 362 standing in front of them, with a face stern and her hands clutched at her sides.

"What's wrong, Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 86 inquired.

"I'm coming with you."

"What!? You can't go! You need to stay here on the Moonbase, where you can be safe!" Fanny exclaimed, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"I'm going, Fanny. It's my fault Patton was kidnapped, and it's my job to get him back." The blond girl stated, walking inside the ship with everyone following her.

"But, your job is here on the Moonbase as Supreme Leader. Leave the job to us operatives." Numbuh 5 tried to convince Rachel to stay at Moonbase, but she only received a glare.

"I'm not going to save Numbuh 60 because I'm Supreme Leader. I'm going to save him because he's my friend. I need to do this, or else I can't be a real leader to the KND. It won't feel right."

"But…" Numbuh 3 started, but was cut off.

"Let her go." Numbuh 1 said, who as silent through the whole conversation. "If Numbuh 362 says she goes, she goes."

"…All right…" Numbuh 86 sighed in defeat, sitting down in one of the chairs on the ship. All of the members of Sector V sat in their own seats, except for Numbuh 1 who stood next to his chair in the middle of it.

"I think you have the right to lead this mission, Rachel." He gestured to the chair with his hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Nigel." Rachel smiled; hopping into the seat and with and watch Numbuh 1 give his orders to his team as always.

"Everybody ready?"

"Ship ready!" Numbuh 5 confirmed, giving him a thumb-ups at the driver seat.

"Weapons on!" Numbuh 4 declared.

"Shields on!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed.

"Target control on!" Numbuh 5 smirked.

The British boy grinned, looking at Numbuh 362. "Would you do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door nodded, pumping her fists into the air. "Kids Next Door…BATTLE STATIONS!"

_**Teen Ninjas' Base…**_

"I tried everything!" Cree complained, pacing back and forth in the base as Chad observed the chained up Patton at the wall. "I beat him into a bloody pulp, threaten him, and he still wouldn't break! What does a girl have to do to destroy a guy's spirit!?"

"I dunno, dumped him?" Chad shrugged his shoulders casually, not worrying over the situation at hand.

"This isn't funny!" Cree shouted in his face, grabbing the blond teenager by his shirt. "Are you sure your plan will work?"

"Relax, everything's going as plan." Chad smirked evilly, looking back at the beaten up Numbuh 60. "If I know those KNDorks, they'll come."

"They better after I went through all the trouble of attacking their stupid Sea Base, and kidnapping this brat." The girl teenager huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly, there was a crash in other part of the base and smoke broke into the room Chad, Cree, and Patton was in. "We're being under attack!"

A red light blasted through the smoke at Chad and Cree's bodies and soon Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Sector busted in, ready to shoot at their commander's orders. Numbuh 86 was the first to spoke when the smoke finally cleared out of the room.

"Hands up, teenagers!" she ordered, aiming her M.U.S.K.E.T. at Cree. "Don't me blast ya!"

"We're taking Numbuh 60 back!" Numbuh 362 yelled, looking around to room to find her friend. She gasped when she found Numbuh 60 chained up to the wall, and his eyes were open slightly, waking up from the noise.

Shaking his head from his daze, Patton saw friends and comrades in the room, ready to fight Chad and Cree. But, what shocked him the most was to see his Supreme Leader in the room, too. "Sir?!"

"Patton! Hold on, we're coming to get you!" she shouted back, turning to Numbuhs 4 and 5. They both nodded, knowing what she wants them to do.

"Hey, Cree! How about a family reunion!?!" Abby was the first to jump into action, tackling her sister to the floor, leaving Numbuh 4 enough time to slipped by Chad and fire his S.C.A.M.P.P. at the chains that held Numbuh 60. The blond teenager was about to stop them, but he was blast into the wall by Numbuh 86's M.U.S.K.E.T.

Patton fell on the floor on his butt and Numbuhs 2 and 3 rushed over to him, helping him stand on the ground and race back to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362. Numbuh 2 sat him down on the floor gently as Rachel fell down on her knees and hugged him tightly.

"Patton! You're all right!" she cried happily, tears rolling down her face. Awkwardly, Numbuh 60 wrapped his arms around his Supreme Leader's shoulders and held her close.

"Yeah…" Numbuh 60 smiled, breaking away slowly from her embrace. "But sir, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Moonbase doing work!"

"I came all this way to save you and all you can think about is my paperwork?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, looking at him incredulously. There was a small pause until the two broke into laughter, but after they were done Numbuh 362 smack Patton's head and her face grew into an angry one. "You idiot! Don't you _**ever **_make me worried like that again!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but…" the drill sergeant tried to explained, but was cut off when Rachel gripped his jacket with her hands and weep.

"You jerk!" she sobbed, wiping her tears away from her eyes. "Making me worry like that…Stupid!"

"Sorry I worried you, Rachel. Please, stop crying, okay?" Numbuh 60 pleaded with, hate seeing her cry in front of him. "It's all right…"

"IT'S NOT ALL RIGHT, YOU IDIOT!" Numbuh 362 exploded, causing everyone to flinch at the tone of her voice, even Chad and Cree. She grabbed Patton by his jacket and yelled in his face. "You could've die, idiot! So, it's not all right! I spent two hours crying my eyes out when you were kidnapped!"

"Sir?"

"I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-…"

"Numbuh 362?"

"…YOU'RE LIKE TEN DIFFERENT KINDS OF STUPID!"

"RACHEL!" Numbuh 60 yelled, cutting off her scolding.

"What?" she sniffled, trying to hold back the rest of her tears.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I promise I'll be more careful, okay?" Patton's expression changed into a gentle one as pulling his commander into a one-arm hug.

"Okay." Rachel nodded; a beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"Enough with this!" Cree exclaimed, returning back to her fight with her sister, who she threw to Numbuh 1, both trembling onto the floor. "Chad, get that girl and let's go!"

"What does a former Supreme Leader wants with me?" Numbuh 362 inquired, stepping forward in front of the once Numbuh 274, a few feet between the two.

"What else? To start what I tried to on my 13 birthday; To stay as Supreme Leader. But do that, I need you!" Chad charged at the current Supreme Leader, but Rachel did a back flip and avoided the attack.

"If you want me, come and get me!" Numbuh 362 declared, taking off her sweater to reveal her samurai armor and her 2x4 Technology, a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the other end.

They both fought heads on each other, displaying a mix of many martial arts. No one dared to interfere with this battle, merely observed, hoping one would overcome the other.

"Why do you want to become Supreme Leader again?" Rachel jumped back, dodging one of Chad's kicks.

"You're not fit to run the Kids Next Door! You even try to give it up once!" the blond boy answered, moving his head from side to side to avoided Rachel's boxing glove.

"I made a mistake!"

"A real Supreme Leader would never give up his duty!"

"You're one to talk, considering you betrayed the KND!" Rachel shot back, trying to punch and kick him. "You should've just left the Kids Next Door gracefully! We trusted you, looked up to you! I believe in you, everyone did! You were the best operative we ever had! Numbuh 100 trusted you with the title of Supreme Leader, but you dishonor it!"

_Talking bad 'cause I beat you at your own game_  
_And I made my own rules to play_

_And I did it with style of grace, in your face (Yeah)_  
_Now I won't sit back shut up and listen_

"An organization like the KND can't run itself! You needed me!" Chad snarled, grabbing Numbuh 362's leg and whirled her into a bunch of tires in the room.

"Rachel!" Her comrades called out her name, watching her get back up and continue to fight hand-to-hand with the blond teenager.

"The KND would've been fine! There will always be another leader for the KND!" the blind girl pointed out, sliding under Chad and kicking him in the back.

"Another leader!?! You mean like you, the girl who let an adult in charge of the KND!?!" Chad got up from the ground and pointing an accusing finger at her. "What kind of Supreme Leader couldn't even protect her friend?! Who always is having doubts of being Supreme Leader?!"

"I…I…I told you, I made a mistake!" Rachel hesitated for bit, her doubts overcoming her for a moment, but she tackled Chad to the ground and pinned him to the ground. "Don't you lecture me like what I did was as bad as you sending Moonbase to the sun!"

_I was made a little different and I know_  
_You see the difference you was tripping_  
_Don't show me more, don't say come fit in_  
_Don't say, "Here's your box come get in"._

"I doing what was best for the KND when I changed my age in the computer!" Chad switched position with her, pinning her arms to the ground and hovered over her.

"No! You were only thinking about yourself! I thought you were the coolest operative ever, the best one!" Rachel growled, kicking him upwards into the ceiling and watched him fall back to the ground.

"I'm still am the best!" Chad snarled at her, throwing a punch, the blond girl caught in her own hand.

_You like to fit me in your world_  
_But you fail to remember_

_I'm not just a girl_  
_I'm much more than that_

_I'm a leader and a fighter_  
_(I'm not just a girl)_

_I'm bigger than that _

_I'm stronger and I'm wiser_

_(I'm not just a girl) _

_I won't be counted  
The world will hear me out _

_I'll strive and fight until  
They discover I'm not just a girl_

"No, you're not." She replied calmly, siding across the floor and throwing Chad forward into the wall. "And you know what else, Chad? You were never the real Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, I am. I may have doubts about my job as Supreme Leader, but I know one thing for sure; I will never betray the KND. A real leader would know that."

"Tough talk for a girl." The boy teenager pressed himself off the ground, smirking at her. "You could be part of us, Rachel."

"Never." She glared at him, gripping her weapon in her hand. "And I'm not just a girl. I'm a leader, a real leader. More than you ever were."

"Hmph, you'll understand sooner or later. When you turn 13, you'll probably escape decommission, too. After all, most operatives do."

"I will never betray the Kids Next Door, even if my memories are erase, I will always know that I will be loyal in to the KND right here." Numbuh 362 pointed to her heart, as her comrades watched her with great pride. "So, beat it, teenager traitor!"

_I got life to do, I go get it_  
_I make my own way about my business_  
_Please don't walk away, you should hear this_  
_I may stumble I may fall,_

_But will I give up, not at all_  
_I'm not just a girl_

_I'm not just a girl_

"Chad, c'mon!" Cree shouted, flying out of the exit with her jet shoes. The ex-Supreme Leader stared at Numbuh 362 for a moment before activating his jet shoes and fly after Cree.

"They're getting away!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, who was about to go after them, but was stopped by Numbuh 1.

"Let them go. Numbuh 60 needs immediate medical attention. Let's go, everybody!" And with that order, all the KND operatives retreated back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E., and flew out of the Teen Ninjas' Base. On the ship, Numbuh 3 bandaged up Numbuh 60, who was sitting in Numbuh 1's main chair. Once the airhead of Sector V was done, she stepped back from Patton and looked over her work.

"Okay! I'm done!" she cheered, looking at Numbuh 60 who was covered in bandages from head to toe. In other words, he looked like a mummy. "Do you feel better now, Numbuh 60?"

"Yeah…Thanks, Numbuh 3." He said, unwrapping the bandages off his head. He looked over to where Numbuh 362 was standing, looking sadly out the window of the ship. A couple of hours passed until they were able to reach Kids Next Door Moonbase, where he and everyone else got a warm welcome by many of the operatives.

It after he got real medical treatment from the doctors at Moonbase was he able to go to the bridge of the Moonbase and stood where Numbuh 362's throne was at the higher level of the base, looking out into space.

"Numbuh 362, sir?" he called to her, gaining her attention.

"Numbuh 60…Hey, how are your wounds?" she asked, worriedly.

"Aw, don't worry. The doctors say I'll be off duty for a couple of days, but there was nothing serious." He reassured her, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"That's good to hear." She smiled slightly, touching his hand on her shoulder. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me back at the Deep Sea Lab. You're a hero, Patton."

"Just doing my job, sir." He saluted her and laughed. "Thanks for concern."

Rachel giggled lightly, but then there was a long silence between the two until Numbuh 60 broke the ice.

"So…Um, Numbuh 362?"

"You can call me Rachel, Patton."

"Okay, Rachel. Back at the teenagers' base, you…"

"Overreacted?"

"N-No, I wasn't going to say that, but I never seen you look so sad before." He admitted, scathing the back of his head nervously. "It was almost like you were saying that you needed me."

"Of course I need you, Patton. You're my friend, and I was worried about you. I need both you and Fanny by my side, always." She stated, looking at him oddly. "What are you trying to say?"

"In my personal opinion, Rachel, I'm not the one you really need at your side right now." The drill sergeant confessed.

"W-What do you mean?" she inquired, somewhat confused.

"I mean, the person who should be at your side, protecting you and caring for you, isn't me or Numbuh 86, it's…"

"Hey, guys." Numbuh 1 walked up to them with a smile, saluting his commanders. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope. I was about to leave." Numbuh 60 replied, leaning down to Nigel's ear as he passed them. "Don't hurt her, all right?"

"Huh?" Nigel looked back Patton as he left the bridge, but then return his attention to the blond girl. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hey, Nigel." She greeted him back with a smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. The fight with Chad gave me a few bruises, but I'm fine."

"That's good. I wanted to tell you something, Rachel." Numbuh 1 said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Numbuh 362 felt her face turned red and she started to twiddle with her fingers. "Yeah?"

"What you did back there was very brave and heroic, Rachel. How you stood up to Chad was amazing, and I'm really glad you're safe." He told her.

"Thanks, Nigel." The Supreme Leader blushed.

"You're welcome. And…Well…" Nigel trailed off as his face flushed.

"Hey, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 4 shouted, running over to him with the rest of Sector V. "C'mon, the ice cream ship is here. Let's go raid it!"

"Aw, no thanks, guys, I think…" Numbuh 1 tried to refuse, but Numbuhs 4 and 2 grabbed him by his arms and dragged him off.

"Don't be such a spoil sport!" the Australian boy grinned as Numbuh 1 waved back to Rachel as they left the bridge.

"Bye, Rachel!"

"Bye!" she replied quickly before they disappeared from sight. Numbuh 362 sighed, leaning back in her chair, her hands behind her head. She smiled, knowing everything was back to normal now that Numbuh 60 was by her side again. Not only that, but she feels that her doubts about being Supreme Leader were gone. However, she couldn't put ponder what Patton meant earlier when he told her that he or Numbuh 86 wasn't the ones she really needed by her side.

"Oh well!" the Supreme Leader said out loud, starching her arms in the air and walking back to her office. "I got work to do."

_I'm much more than that_

_I'm a leader and a fighter_  
_(I'm not just a girl)_

_I'm bigger than that_

_I'm stronger and I'm wiser_

_(I'm not just a girl)_

_I won't be counted_  
_The world will hear me out_

_I'll strive and fight until_  
_They discover I'm not just a girl_

_**End Transmission…**_

* * *

_Well, that's all for now. The song in the story is called, "I'm Not Just A Girl" by School Gyrls. It was broken off throughout the story to fit the scenes. I think it fits Numbuh 362 just fine. Next up, is a Numbuh 4 chapter. Well...Hopefully, if I accept it._

_Thank you to everyone who review my story! Remember to give me some ideas. See ya'll next time. KIDS NEXT DOOR, DISMISSED!_


	3. Operation: PAGEANT

_Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. _and the movie _Miss Congeniality _inspired this chapter. Okay, Kids Next Door…Battle stations!

Oh, today is April 1! So, Happy April Fool's Day! And a happy birthday to my twin sister and me! Today is my birthday, so I'm 15 years old now.

**Chapter 3: Operation: P.A.G.E.A.N.T.**

**P**ervious

**A**dversary's

**E**vil

**A**nd

**N**ew

**T**rouble

"All Kids Next Door operatives, report to Operation Room!" announced the computer room from Sector V Treehouse early that morning. One by one, Numbuhs 2-5 jumped out of their beds and raced to the briefing room to hear about their new mission from their leader, Numbuh 1.

Once all of them sat themselves in the sunken table in the room, a podium popped up from the stand where Numbuh 1 was standing. Clearing his throat, he started to talk as he paced back and forth.

"All right, team, here's the mission. According to Global Command, the sinister Madame Margaret, other known as Margie, had escape from Arctic Base Prison and our mission is to find and track her down! Intelligence has informed me that Margie is entering a contest called a "pageant", and we need Numbuhs 3 and 5 to go under covered, enter the pageant, and investigate." The leader of Sector V leader stopped his pacing and turned to look at his team, ignoring the shocked expressions on Numbuh 4 and 5's faces. "Any questions?"

"Oooh!" Numbuh 3 waved her hand excitedly in the air, not bothering to notice her two other teammates' expressions. "Do me and Numbuh 5 get to wear a dress and everything!?"

"Ugh, yes, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 answered, face palming himself. "Just remember this isn't a game, it's a mission."

"Uh, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 raised his hand in the air nervously and let it return to his side once he got his best friend's attention. "What's a pageant?"

Recovering from his shocked, Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 2 and spoke in angry tone. "It's a stupid contest where stupid girls to do girly things like dress up and stuff! My mom watched that kind of thing all the time!"

"What Numbuh 4 said." Numbuh 1 nodded, jumping down from the stand and stood in front of his team. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, can Numbuh 5 _not _go on this mission?" Abby asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's no way Numbuh 5 going to enter a beauty pageant and walked down on stage like a monkey!"

"If she's not going, I'm not going!" Numbuh 4 declared, folding his arms. "There's no way I'm going back to back to Girly's Lane of Crazy Psychopaths, anyway! Been there, done that, not doing it again!"

"Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, this is a direct order from Global Command, you can't just refuse it!" Numbuh 1 told them, throwing his hands in the air. The spy and hand-to-hand combatant looked at each other for a few minutes, nodded, got from their seats, and started to walk forward to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Hey, where you guys going?" Numbuh 3 inquired, skipping after them along with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2.

"We're going to Numbuh 362 and tell her find someone else to go on this stupid mission!" Wally replied, hopping into the ship with Abby. "The sooner the better."

"Numbuh 5 hears that, baby." The African-American girl nodded in agreement.

"Ugh…We're so going to get in so much trouble…" Nigel sighed, taking his seat in the middle of the room as Numbuh 2 started the engines. "Numbuh 2, let's go."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Hoagie saluted his best friend and took off to the Moonbase at full speed. "Hold on to your underwear!"

_**Kids Next Door Moonbase…**_

"…I don't care what level you're on Sector P.D.Q, I want you to find Knightbrace's Cavity Cave, now! Sector T, put away your Yipper cards and get to work on the new fireproof Age-o-Tonic Birthday Suits! Moonbase over and out!" Numbuh 362 groaned, walking away from the multiple screens at Kids Next Door Moonbase after giving out orders to some operatives. She started to walk back to her chair on the upper level until she heard Numbuh 86's voice yelling at someone as they walked into the Moonbase.

"I keep telling ya that Numbuh 362 is busy! You can't just bother her!" Fanny shouted at Numbuhs 4 and 5 as the rest of Sector V watch from behind them.

"And I keep telling_ you_ that we need to talk to her!" Wally shot back, growling in Numbuh 86's face.

"Listen, you stupid boy, you better get your lazy butt out of Moonbase and back to that Treehouse of yours before I put my foot up your-…!"

"That's enough, Fanny, let them through." Rachel commanded, walking up the stairs to where they were.

"But…"

"It's all right, Numbuh 86." The Supreme Leader said. The Irish girl nodded and saluted her leader, walking away as she flashed a glare to Numbuh 4.

"Sorry about that, Sector V. So, what can I do for you?" Numbuh 362 questioned, walking over to her chair and sat in it.

"Well…You see, Numbuh 362, sir, me and Numbuh 4 can't go the mission you assigned us." Numbuh 5 tried to explain.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, leaning back in her chair. "Can't? Or won't?"

"Uh…Both?"

"And why are you refusing this assignment?"

"Because there's no way I'm going back to the cruddy girl Margie and get myself transformed into a stupid girl!" Numbuh 4 exploded, throwing his hands up in the air and then crossed them over his chest. "So, count me out!"

"Uh-huh…And you, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 362 turned to the spy of Sector V. "You're a spy; this should be a cinch for you."

" Well…Why can't Numbuh 3 do the under cover by herself? Numbuh 5's not exactly the "girly" type, if you catch her drift." Abby replied, scathing the back of her head. "Beauty pageants aren't her thing."

"But, we can't just let Numbuh 3 go in there alone. It's too dangerous for just her to do it, and you're only other girl in Sector V." Numbuh 362 replied back. "I'm not sure if Numbuh 1 told you this, but boys aren't allowed backstage and we need you to cover as much ground as possible."

"Why can't you send someone like Numbuh 10?" Abby inquired, recommending other girls in the KND to go on the mission.

"Numbuh 10 is the leader of Sector L; she has her own team to lead."

"Numbuh 78?"

"Same."

"Numbuh 83?"

"Pageant entry clearly states that the girls must be between the ages of 10 and 13, so Numbuh 83 is too young."

"…Numbuh 86?"

"What're you, nuts!?!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing her hands in he air in disbelief. "Numbuh 86? Absolutely not! I needed Fanny here more than ever since Patton is still healing from his injuries."

"In other words…?" Numbuh 5 groaned, knowing the answer to her own question.

"Request denied. I'm sorry." Numbuh 362 made her decision, placing a hand on Abby's shoulder. Sighing, Numbuh 5 tipped her hat downwards and walked away, heading for the training room at the Moonbase

"If guys aren't allowed to go in that cruddy pageant, then I'm still not going!" Numbuh 4 declared, a few moments after the spy left.

"Numbuh 4, instead of complaining, go check on Numbuh 5, all right?" Numbuh 1 ordered him. "If Numbuh 5 isn't going, then that means you _are_ going."

"Hmph, fine." The Australian boy huffed, walking towards the training room.

"Hold on, I'll go with you!" Numbuh 2 called after him, following his friend.

"If you see Numbuh 60 in there, tell him to take it easy!" Rachel shouted before the two disappeared from the bridge.

"Yeah, yeah."

_**Training Room…**_

Numbuh 60 watch Numbuh 5 punched the punching bag with interest, sitting on one of the benches in the training room. He couldn't start working himself since he was still recovering from his beating from Cree. He saw Abby angrily stomped into the room and started to punch the bag, not caring if others were staring at her.

"You wanna talk about it, soldier?" he inquired her.

"No, thanks!" she grunted, landing another kick on the bag from the side.

"Oi! Numbuh 5!" Wally yelled as he and Hoagie entered the room. Numbuh 2 walked over to Numbuh 60 and gave him a friendly wave, watching the hand-to-hand combatant of Sector V challenged the angry spy to a spar. "C'mon, me and you."

"You know what…" Numbuh 5 didn't get to finish her sentence as her teammate charged at her, but she pulled him by the back of his sweater and grabbed him in a headlock. "Numbuh 5 is not in the mood for this! Why do she have to go on this mission?"

"Numbuh 362 told you that you have to go!" Wally broke out of her headlock and tried to kick her, but she jumped back. "You wanna leave Kuki all by herself at the place?"

"Of course not, but it isn't fair I have to go and you don't!" Numbuh 5 placed her hands into Wally, both trying to push each other back.

"Hey, ten bucks saying that Numbuh 4 beats her." Patton bet with Numbuh 2.

"I dunno, Numbuh 60. She's got a lot of rage in her." Hoagie smirked, crossing his arms and watching the scene in front of them.

"I am not going back to get myself transformed back into a girl!" Numbuh 4 barked, tackling the girl to the mat. Abby grinned and turned the Australian boy over the mat, with her now on top of him.

"Fool, you don't even know what Margie's planning!"

"I'm still not going!"

Numbuh 4 broke away from under her, but Numbuh 5 grabbed him by his wrist and pinned him on the mat and sit flat on his back, holding his wrist behind his back. "Then why does Numbuh 5 have to go? Is this a woman thing?"

"Don't kid yourself! Nobody thinks of you like that!" Wally told her, trying to get her off of him.

"Then why?"

"Because Numbuh 362 said so!"

"Not good enough! If Numbuh 5 is going, you're coming too!" The African-American yelped as the Australian boy managed to get away from her pin her back to the floor.

"No!"

"Dude, you owe me from the time I went into your stomach and your _stomach juice _to get the sprout out your system! You could at least do Numbuh 5 a small favor!"

"Hey! What about that time you stole my homework!!?" they both growled at each other as they rolled on the floor, attacking each other.

"Oh, yeah! Like I _really _wanted to do that!" Numbuh 5 shot back with sarcasm, as she sat on Wally again.

"Well, like or not, you screwed up, pal!" Numbuh 4 turned her over and pinned her arms to the floor again.

"This may come as a shock to you, but Numbuh 5's never been in a beauty pageant before! She doesn't even own a dress!" Abby put her legs around Numbuh 4's head in a chokehold as they roll over the floor again.

"What part is supposed to shock me?" he tried to breathe through her thighs that were squeezing his head. "You're going, I'm not! End of story."

"Let's just swing reality for like a second! Does Numbuh 5 have to do everything, like the hair, and the makeup, and the bathing suit...?"

"Duh!" Numbuh 4 panted, breaking away from Numbuh 5's legs and slammed her into the ground, watching her catch her breath as he hovered over her.

"Pay up!" Patton grinned, holding his hand out to Numbuh 2, watching the 2x4 Technology Officer rummaged around his pockets.

"Fine, I'll go, but you owe me." Numbuh 5 said, panting.

"Yes!" Wally started to dance in victory, but was knocked down when Abby kicked him under his legs and he landed beside her.

"Hah! She won!" Hoagie smiled in triumph as a grumpy Numbuh 60 paid him and shouted to Abby. "You go, girl! Way to fall hard on him!"

"Aw, shut up!" the spy of Sector V yelled, sitting back up on the floor and helping Numbuh 4 up from the ground.

_**Next Day at Sector V Treehouse…**_

"All right, team! Let's move out!" Numbuh 1 stated, loading into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5. He turned to Numbuh 4, who was standing next to him, his hands stuffed into his jeans' pockets. "All right, Numbuh 4, I'll leave the Treehouse under your care."

"Yes, sir!" he saluted his leader as Numbuh 1 boarded the ship. "See ya later, mate."

"Bye, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 waved good-bye to him as they flew out of the Treehouse.

"See ya, guys!" he waved after them, and walked back to the living room and turned on the T.V. "All right! Movie time!"

_**Pageant Location…**_

"Wah! Numbuh 2, can't you fly this thing straighter?!" Numbuh 1 shrieked as he hang on to his chair as the pilot tried to steer the ship in the sky as the clothes Kuki brought with her keep getting to his face.

"I'm trying!" Hoagie replied, moving a pink dress from his eyes. "Did you ever try driving in the middle of a fog!?! Well, this is _harder_!"

"Numbuh 3, was it really necessary to bring all this stuff with you?!" the leader questioned, moving the clothes' rack out of his face.

"Of course, silly! It's for the pageant!" Kuki smiled as Numbuh 2 finally landed the ship into the ground. "Yay! We're here!"

"C'mon, let's get this over with." Numbuh 5 stated, walking out of the ship. The parking lot they landed in was filled with young girls and their mothers, walking over to the fancy white building with a banner in front of it with the words "LITTLE MISS PAGEANT" written in big words in red.

"Hey, you guys! Look!" Numbuh 2 pointed into the crowd at a brown-haired girl in pink. "It's Margie!"

"Really!?! Let's go say 'hi'!" Kuki exclaimed, about to skip towards their enemy, but Numbuh 5 grabbed her hand.

"Girl, are you crazy? She's the enemy." The oldest member of Sector V scolded, hiding behind a blue car with her teammates. "Lay low and let's go."

"You heard Numbuh 5, come on." Numbuh 1 whispered in a hush voice, crawling around the blacktop and into the white building. They use an emergency exit door to sneak up to the roof and place their equipment onto the ground. "Okay, listen up, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 already hacked into the pageant's main computer and registered both of you into the pageant as contesters."

"Okay, and what about you guys?" Numbuh 5 asked, crossing her arms.

"Boys aren't allowed in the building or the stage unless they're part of the staff. Numbuh 2 and I will be on the roof, observing you from here." The British boy pointed to the roof's window to his side. "As for the two of you, just act natural. And if anyone asks, you're here with your moms."

"Roger that!" both girls saluted him and went to find their rooms in the building and to spy on Margie for the next three days.

_**3 Days Later…**_

Numbuhs 3 and 5 were able to keep their cover as they went through the pageant competition and rehearsals without any problem. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 snack on chips and soda for the last three days, keeping a good eye out at Margie.

So far, they haven't seen her do anything out of the ordinary and Numbuh 5 reported that Margie didn't had anything bit a silver crown in her after she snuck into her room. However, Numbuh 1 can feel that something will happen tonight at the final competition of the pageant.

Back at Sector V's Treehouse, Numbuh 4 have become a slouch and lazier than usual, having no in the Treehouse to entertain him with video games. He almost regrets not going on the mission without them and he would watch the pageant on T.V. to see if his friends are all right.

"Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4, come in!" a voice shouted from the Mission Prep Room. Wally got up from the couch and raced into the room as Numbuh 362 appeared on the screen. "There you are, Numbuh 4."

"Numbuh 362." He saluted her in respect. "What's the matter?"

"I need you to head down to the pageant, now!" she ordered, crossing her arms.

"Why? Numbuh 3 and the others seem fine!"

"Listen, we're getting strange energy readings from the pageant and for some reason, we can't connect to any of their communicators for the last thee days!" Rachel explained, pointing a finger at him from the screen. "Go and check it out, then report to me. Numbuh 362, over and out!"

The screen faded into back as the Supreme Leader disappeared and Numbuh 4 pound his head into the keyboard. "Ugh…I have to go to my death!"

Wally placed a hand under his chin and thought for a moment before he ran out of the room and went to get his weapons for the mission he was assigned to do. No matter what, he cares about his friends and he needs to know if his friends are okay. Besides, no one is a match for Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door.

_**Nighttime…**_

"…and that concludes our swimsuit competition." said the announcer at the pageant as the girls went backstage and change into their next costume for the next competition. Numbuh 4 hid behind a plant after he snuck into the building as he passed the guards outside. He saw Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 on the stage and he smiled as he saw his friends.

Crawling backstage, he hide behind a box and saw Margie crouching down behind one of the props, holding a silver crown in her hand that was glowing red.

"Now, all of I have to do is switch the real crown my Mind Controlling crown and then every girl here will be under my control! Then, I'll have an army to get revenge of the boys!" Margie chuckled evilly as she saw the real crown for the pageant being switch the pillow it's on and was replaced with whatever Mind Controlling crown the crazy girl had.

"Mind controlling?! Man, that girl is crazier than I thought!" Wally said to himself, walking up to the crown after the girl left. "I gotta tell the others and-…"

Numbuh 4 was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see two of the security guards glaring down on him. "Hey, kid, you're not supposed to be back here."

"Oh, crud!" Wally exclaimed angrily and started to run away from them.

"Hey, come back here, you squirt!" one of the guard shouted at him as they trapped the boy at a corner. Wally growled at them, rolling up his sleeve.

"Don't ever call me 'squirt'!" he yelled, kicking down two guards with his arms and feet. From the rooftop, Numbuh 2 spotted Numbuh 4 rumbling with the two guards and tapped Numbuh 1 on his shoulder, who was looking at the entrance for the white building.

"Hey, Numbuh 1?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Numbuh 4 down there?" Hoagie pointed to the roof ceiling and Nigel looked down to see Wally dusting off his hands as he stood on top of the two unconscious guards. "Numbuh 4!?!"

"Oh, hey guys." The hand-to-hand combatant greeted them as the boys use a rope to get inside the building and landed next to him.

"Hey yourself! Numbuh 4, what are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 crossed his arms at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Yeah, I thought you said you didn't want to go on this mission." Numbuh 2 said, as Numbuh 4 remember why he was here.

"Oh, crud! I almost forgot! Numbuh 362 called from the Treehouse, and Margie with a crown, and-…" Wally panicked, trying to explain what he saw.

"Numbuh 4, slow down." Nigel told him, grabbing his shoulders.

"No time to explain! Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 are in trouble!" Wally exclaimed, pointing towards the stage where they saw Numbuh 3 dancing in a tutu as her talent. "Margie is planning to switch the real crown with some kind of mind controlling crown and enslaved the girls!"

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 2 asked, bewildered.

"Up next is Abigail Lincoln, performing us a song." the pageant announcer's voice cut in. The boys turned their heads to the stage to see Numbuh 5, wearing a one-strap blue tank-top and jeans, walked on the center of the stage and started to sing.

_Look in the mirror, tell me what I see._  
_All of the thing, that I could be._  
_Empty page in an open book._  
_So color me so vividly._

_I'm a wave in the ocean, the sunset on the sea._  
_All the power of the mountains is the force that lives in me._  
_The fire in the dragon to fill an empty heart._  
_Not so sure where I'm going but this is where I start._

_Around the world, and back for more._  
_But never left my own front door._  
_But for now I'm just chasing dreams._  
_That's what their for, not for keeping score._

_I'm a wave in the ocean, the sunset on the sea._  
_All the power of the mountains is the force that lives in me._  
_The fire in the dragon to fill an empty heart._  
_Not so sure where I'm going but this is where I start._

Her voice was beautiful and gentle, making the boys nearly forget about Margie's plan. In the middle of the song, Numbuh 2 saw Margie at the upper level of the stage, putting on the silver crown.

"Guys, look!" he pointed her to his friends. "It's that crown!"

"Don't worry, leave it to me! I got a score to settle with her!" Numbuh 4 told him, taking his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. out and climbing on a ladder to get where the evil was.

"Now, all I have to do it active it and every girl in this pageant will be under my control!" Margie grinned, almost pressing the button on the back of the crown, but was stopped when she heard a voice.

"Hey, Margie! Remember me!?" Wally tackled her to the ground, watching the crown slide off her head and a few feet away from them. Jumping back, Numbuh 4 aim his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. at his ready "Miss me?"

"You! You're that boy from before!" the evil girl pointed a finger at him. "I should've guessed though since I saw your lame friends here! Though, I never thought someone like you would actually come!

"It's called being a friend! And besides, why would I miss a chance to kick your sissy butt?! Hands up, girly!" Numbuh 4 warned her.

"I'm not afraid of some stupid boy!" she shot back, picking up her crown and placing on her head. "Once I active my Mind Controlling crown, all the girls in this pageant will be under my control and I can finally get revenge on every snot-nose boys who ever picked on me!"

"What makes you think I'll let you get away with it?!" Wally didn't waste a single minute and he fired his weapon at the crown, knocking the crown off her head. Leaping over Margie, Numbuh 4 walked over to the crown and smashed it with his foot, destroying it for good. "How's that for a boy!? Boys rules, and don't you forget it!"

"You don't get away with it!" Margie ran over to him and pushed him over the railing from the upper floor and down to the stage, where Numbuh 5 was about to finish her song.

"Abby, look out!" Numbuh 2 rushed forward, knocking her away before Numbuh 4 could fall on her. Instead, poor Wallabee Beatles made impact with the wooden floor.

"Yeow!" he shouted in pain.

"You okay, Numbuh 5?" Hoagie asked her, hovering over her.

"Yeah, thanks, Numbuh 2." Abby smiled at him.

"Yeah! Thanks, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 4 yelled sarcastically, dusting himself off. "I could've landed on her!"

"Wally!"

The hand-to-hand combatant turned his head to the side and saw Numbuh 3 wearing her tutu running towards him and hugged him, making him blush red.

"Uh, hey, Kuki…" he greeted her embarrassed by her embrace.

"You actually came! Did you like my dance?" she inquired, excitedly. "Did ya?! Did ya?! Did ya?!

"Uh, yeah…" he replied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Good work, team." Numbuh 1 came forward, holding Margie by her arm as her hands were tied behind her back. "Mission accomplished."

"Oooh! I was so close of getting you stupid boys back!" the evil girl whined as Numbuh 5 glared at her.

"You have serious issues, girl. Not all guys are that bad." She told her, only to have Margie scoffed at her. After an hour, the Numbuh 44 twins came to arrest her, and everyone was okay. Neither Numbuh 5 nor Numbuh 3 won the competition, but that didn't matter to them. They were glad everything turned out for the best, especially Kuki since Numbuh 4 came to their rescue. After everything was said and done, Sector V headed home.

"So Numbuh 4, how was it like being in the Treehouse all by yourself?" Numbuh 2 questioned him as they entered the Treehouse and all of them flopped onto the couch.

"Pretty boring, mate. I was dying to get some action when Numbuh 362 called and told me about what's going down on the pageant." The Australian boy answered, leaning back in the couch. "I'd rather hang with you guys any day of the week!"

"Same here. Thanks for coming, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 smiled at him, giving him a good ruffle on his head. "Numbuh 5 would probably be under that nasty girl's mind control if you haven't come."

"Eh, what're friends for?" Wallabee "Wally" Beatles smirked, a satisfied look on his face and happy to have his friends back by his side again.

* * *

_Not the best idea I gotten, but it works. I really wanted to update this chapter on my birthday! All right, next time, hopefully, it would be a Numbuh 3 chapter. However, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for it. Help me out, everyone! See ya'll later next time! Kids Next Door, DISMISSED!_


	4. Operation: AUDITION

Okay, so after some time, I finally came up with a good idea for a Numbuh 3 chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Okay, Kids Next Door…BATTLE STATIONS!!

**Chapter 4: Operation: A.U.D.I.T.I.O.N.**

**A**irhead

**U**ndergoes

**D**ecision

**I**n

**T**elevision

**I**ndustries

**O**r

**N**ot

**_Morning At Sector V's Treehouse…_**

"AHHHH!!" a screeching scream from Numbuh 3's room early in the morning. Jumping from their beds, Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 slammed the door open to their youngest teammate's room and pointed their 2x4 Technology weapons in it, ready to fire at will.

"Okay, hands up or else-…" Numbuh 1 started to command; only to find Kuki in her PJ's jumping up and down her bed in excitement with a newspaper in her hand. "Numbuh 3?"

"Oh, hi, guys!" the Japanese girl greeted her friends, still jumping up and down on her bed as her teammates lower their weapons.

"Hey, Numbuh 3, are you okay?" Numbuh 2 asked, lifting on of Kuki's stuffed animals from the floor as if he was trying to find something.

"Of course, I am, silly! Why wouldn't I be?" Numbuh 3 smiled, hopping down off her bed.

"Well, we heard you screamed and-…"

"Hey, what do you have there?" Numbuh 5 inquired her girl teammate, pointing to the newspaper in Numbuh 3's hand and interrupting the 2x4 Technology Officer.

"I'm glad you asked! Look, they're having auditions for a real life Rainbow Monkeys movie!" Numbuh 3 shrieked with happiness, opening the newspaper and shove into her friends' face.

"_That's _why you were screaming!?!" Numbuh 4 yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I thought we were under attack or something! What's the big deal, anyway? It's just a stupid Rainbow cruddy Monkeys movie!"

"Yeah, but this is the first time they decided to do a real life movie! I'm going to try out for the role of Princess Lea, the Queen of Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Right…" Numbuh 1 said slowly, walking out of the room, but Kuki grabbed his arm.

"Wait! You guys are coming with me, right?" Numbuh 3 questioned, only to start to hear her friends make up excuses not to go with her. "But, you guys have to come…"

"Okay, okay! We'll go!" Numbuh 5 told her quickly before the tears came out from the Japanese girl's eyes.

"Great!" Kuki smiled, shooing her friends out her room to change into her oversized green clothes.

_**Audition Studios…**_

"Ugh, we've been out for like 2 hours, already! Can't we go home?' Wally complained, crossing his arms after standing in line in front of a white building for felt like eleventy billion years surrounded by giggling girls auditioning for the role of Princess Lea.

"But I'm up next!" Numbuh 3 cheered, jumping up and down. "Wait a little longer!"

"What's this movie even about?" Numbuh 2 asked her.

"It's about an evil ruler who tried to destroy of the Rainbow Monkeys, but Princess Lea stops him and teaches the joy of sharing and caring!" Kuki's eyes turned heart-shaped as she explained the story with love in her voice.

"Right…" all of her teammates looked at each other, bewildered.

"Next!" shouted a male voice from inside the building as a little girl run out crying, likely failing to get the role.

"Okay, wish me luck!" Kuki skipped in happily as her friends followed suited. They enter the building where they found three people sitting at a table in front of them. One was a woman with blond hair with glasses wearing a red suit, a red moustache man wearing black sunglasses and black clothes with a French beret, who was most likely the director, and another man with brown hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

"Name?' the blond woman asked, holding up a clip board.

"Um, Kuki Sanban." Numbuh 3 answered politely, twiddling with her thumbs a bit.

"Okay, kid, let's see what you got." The director grunted in a rough voice as she begin her acting scene.

"You think Numbuh 3 will get the role?" Hoagie inquired Numbuh 1, watching Kuki dancing and singing from afar.

"Numbuh 3 is pretty good, but if she does get the part, that means she'll be off missions for a while." Nigel sighed, wishing her was off on a mission rather wasting his time watching Kuki audition for some movie.

"Ah, who cares about that!? I just wanna get outta here!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, stuffing his hands into his pants' pockets.

"Chill out, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 can use a little down time now and then." Abby smiled, leaning back agasint the wall of the studios.

"Whatever." He scoffed, leaning on the wall next to her.

**_Later That Day…_**

"I GOT THE PART!! I GOT THE PART!!" Numbuh 3 sang much to her teammates' annoyance was they walked home after the audition. "I GOT THE PART!! I GOT THAT PART!!"

"We heard you the twentieth time!!" Wally grumbled, covering his ears. "What's the big deal, anyway? It's just one movie."

"Nah-uh!" Kuki argued with him, her chanting finally ceased. "Director Etchers said if the movie is a hit, it would become a TV series!"

"Terrific…" he mumbled, sourly.

"So, when will you be rehearsing?" Nigel questioned her as they enter the Treehouse.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, for how long?"

"Uh, for a while…" Numbuh 3 replied, her voice suddenly become shaky.

"How long is "for a while"?" Numbuh 1 inquired her further, sensing the nervousness in her voice.

"6 months…" she squawked out, covering her ears for what her leader will say next.

"6 MONTHS!?!" his boomed throughout the neighborhood.

"In California." She added, slightly scared.

"IN CALIFORNIA!?!"

"Numbuh 3, you can't be serious." Numbuh 5 said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean, what about the team?" Numbuh 2 pointed out to her.

"Numbuh 3, you can't be gone for 6 months without going on missions." Numbuh 1 calmly told her after he finished freaking out. "Kids Next Door regulations clearly states if a operative becomes inactive for more than 6 months, then that operative will be decommission."

"What kind of cruddy rule is that?" Numbuh 4 gritted his teeth, not getting over the fact that Kuki will be gone for 6 months.

"It's for operatives that becomes too involved in their personal lives to do anymore missions. It's a option for operatives that doesn't want to be part of the Kids Next Door anymore."

"Then, I say we stomp back to that studio and tell that director that Numbuh 3 is quitting the part!" Wally declared, marching towards the door but Kuki grabbed him by the back of his sweater.

"No! I don't want to quit!" she exclaimed, letting go of him.

"What do you mean you don't want to quit!? You heard Numbuh 1, if you don't quit, you'll be decommission for the Kids Next Door."

"Yeah, but I…"

"C'mon, Kuki! The Kids Next Door is more important than some stupid Rainbow Monkeys movie!"

"They're both important!" she shot back, angrily.

"No, they're not!" Wally snapped back.

"Yes, they are!"

"More important than your friends?!"

"Of course not! But if you were really my friend, you should be supporting me!"

"As if! Just quit the movie!"

"No! This could be my big break!"

"Big break for what!?! To leave the team!?"

"Uh, Numbuh 1…Shouldn't we do something?" Numbuh 4 asked him, watching the scene before her.

"I would, but I'm kinda afraid to get in the middle of it." He admitted, scratching his baldhead.

"I don't blame ya. Those two needs to work it out." Numbuh 2 agreed, crossing him arms.

"FINE! Be that way! If you don't want me to be happy and do this movie, then we're not friends anymore!" Numbuh 3 yelled, slamming the door and leaving the Treehouse.

"FINE!" Wally shouted back, marching up to his room, leaving the remaining three operatives watching them go.

"Well…Now what?" Hoagie inquired his best friend.

Nigel facepalm himself and head down to the hangar of the Treehouse as his two friends followed suited. The spy and pilot watched their leader hopped into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and started up the engine.

"Numbuh 1, where are you going?" Abby questioned him.

"Moonbase, I'm going to explain the situation to Numbuh 362. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, check on Numbuhs 3 and 4."

They two operatives saluted him as they watch the English boy flew out of the hangar and head to the moon. A few minutes passed until they looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, I'll go talk to Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 stated, solemnly.

"Okay. Numbuh 5 will head down to the Sanbans' house and see what's up with Kuki." The spy nodded, stretching her arms in the air.

"Yeah, while you're there, maybe you should give _Kuki_ a _cookie_!" Numbuh 2 let out a laughed as Numbuh 5 groaned in annoyance at one of his lame jokes. "Get it! Since Kuki and cookie-…Ow!"

"Shut up. This is no time for one of your lame jokes." Numbuh 5 placed her red cap back on her head after smacking her teammate and walked away.

"Aw, come on! That was a good one!" he chased after Abby before they departed to their different ways.

_**Kids Next Door Moonbase…**_

"…I see." Numbuh 362 sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Numbuh 1 asked her, after explaining the story to his Supreme Leader. Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 stood by Rachel's sides, looking at each other as they waited to hear her decision.

"I don't think you can do anything, Nigel. Regulations clearly state that to be a KND operative, you must be active. Any operative who is inactive for more than 6 months will be decommissioned. This rule was created because some Kids Next Door operatives will prefer to live as a regular kid and not as a highly trained kid in a secret organization." Numbuh 362 told him, placing a hand on the British boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nigel. But if Numbuh 3 wants to quit, she will be decommission and leave the team. After that, I have to assign you a new team member."

"Understood, Numbuh 362, sir." Numbuh 1 nodded, putting his head down in sadness.

"Um, Numbuh 362, sir?" Patton tapped her shoulder and hand her a sheet of paper.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Numbuh 60." Rachel stood up from her chair as Numbuh 1 put his head back up. "Numbuh 1, try not to think about this too much. I have a assignment for you."

"Yes, sir." He replied back, saluting her.

"These are the mission specs. Global Command has been keeping a close eye on Chester for a while. We have reasons to believe he's planning another of his money-making schemes and we want you to figure out what he's up to." Rachel explained, handing him the sheet of paper. "According to KND intelligence, he was last spotted under the alias Director Etchers."

"Director Etchers? That name sounds familiar…" Nigel Uno rubbed his chin in thought until it finally came to him.

"_Nah-uh!" Kuki argued with him, her chanting finally ceased. "Director Etchers said if the movie is a hit, it would become a TV series!"_

"AHH! NUMBUH 3'S IN TROUBLE!" Numbuh 1 yelled and ran out of the Moonbase as fast as he could, leaving the three very confused operatives looking after him.

"What got his panties in a bunch?" Numbuh 60 turned to his two friends.

The girls shrugged as Numbuh 86 remarked, "Stupid boy…"

_**Numbuh 4's Room…**_

"WHAT!?!" Wally shouted, kicking his punching bag that hangs in the middle of his wrestle ring bed after spending an hour listening to Numbuh 2's lecture. "Why do I have to apologize?"

"Because you're the one who started the fight." Hoagie answered back, sitting in the corner of the ring. "Just apologize to Numbuh 3 and get it over with."

"NO! I didn't do anything wrong!" Numbuh 4 shot back, landing another punch on the sandbag.

"Really? Because it looked like it to me that you were being pretty mean about this whole "big break" thing to Kuki." Numbuh 2 replied back, resting his head in his hand.

"Whose side are you on, anyway!?" the Australian boy questioned angrily, walking over to the pilot.

"I'm not picking sides, Numbuh 4. Look, I don't want Numbuh 3 to leave the team anymore than the next guy, but you could at least be happy for her that she even got the role."

"Why should I? I don't even care about Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Because, Mr. Insensitive, that's what a friend is. It doesn't matter if you like Rainbow Monkeys or not, but what really matters that you'd be happy for Numbuh 3 for getting a big spot in a movie." Hoagie P. Gilligan told him, seriously.

Wallabee Beatles' face softened for the first time since his fight with Kuki, and he actually thought about what Numbuh 2 had just said to him. Whether he knew it or not, what he was really mad about leaving the team. He thought that Kuki cared more about the movie than being with her friends, more important than being with him.

"Ugh, all right. I'll apologize." Numbuh 4 mumbled, walking out of his room with a happy Numbuh 2 following him.

"I knew you'd come around, pal!"

_**Sanbans' Household…**_

"Then what about Bradley, Numbuh 3? Won't you miss him?" Numbuh 5 inquired the other girl member as they sat in her room for an hour, eating cookies that Mrs. Sanban brought up.

"Of course I'll miss him, but being in a Rainbow Monkeys movie has always been my dream." Numbuh 3 replied, sighing sadly. "But I'm sure Numbuh 2 can take of him while I'm gone."

"Numbuh 3, listen. I understand that this can be your big break and everything, but do you really want to leave the Kids Next Door?" Abby placed her hands on the Japanese girl's shoulders.

"No, I love being in the Kids Next Door, but I…" Kuki trailed off, unsure what she really wanted to do and say.

"Okay, Numbuh 5 understands. Sleep on it, okay? But, Numbuh 3, you should really listen to what your heart says, not your head." Abigail Lincoln smiled, giving her a piece of advice before she left the room. "See ya around, baby."

"Bye, Numbuh 5." Kuki Sanban waved as she left, looking outside the window and stared deeply into the moon.

_**Next Morning…**_

"QUICK! WHERE'S NUMBUH 3?!" Numbuh 1 ran into the Treehouse hangar that morning out of breath with Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 there.

"Numbuh 1? Where have you been all night?" Numbuh 5 questioned him, patting his back as he catch his breath.

"Sorry, I try to get down her as fast as I could, but the hairstylists at Moonbase chased me around all night trying to see if cow manure can grow my hair back!" he explained, looking around the hangar. "But never mind that, where is Numbuh 3?"

"She told me she was heading down to the studio today. She said she had something important to tell that director guy." The French girl answered, only to find herself being pulled to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. by her leader. "Whoa!"

"C'mon, we got to get moving! Numbuh 3's in trouble!" he stated as they all board the ship.

"What's going on, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 inquired, taking his position in the ship.

"I'll explain on the way! Numbuh 2, punch it!" the leader of Sector V ordered as the pilot started the engine and head full speed ahead to Numbuh 3.

_**Audition Studios…**_

"What do you mean you're quitting!?!" Director Etchers shouted at Kuki inside the studio.

"Well, you see, Mr. Director Etchers, sir…Um, I want to stay with my friends, so…" Numbuh 3 tried to explain, but was cut off by the director's shouting.

"You can't quit now! We're about to begin filming!" he bellowed, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, Director Etchers. You understand, right?" the Japanese girl offered him a smile as he let go of her.

"Oh, I understand…" he said, pulling out a remote from his pockets and pressed a big red button on it. A cage suddenly fell over Kuki, trapping her inside as she saw a evil smile of the director's face. "I just don't approve!"

"What the-…! Let me out, you meanie face!" Numbuh 3 shouted, banging on the steel bars of the cage.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. This is my big break to make millions of money and I'm not going to let you Kids Next Dorks ruin it for me!" Director Etchers growled, pointing a finger at her.

Numbuh 3 gasped. "How did you know I was in the Kids Next Door?! I never told you that!"

"My dear, haven't you figure it out yet?" Director Etchers remove his sunglasses to reveal none other than Chester, one of her worst enemy.

"Chester!"

"How very astute you, little girl." He said sarcastically, glaring at the KND operative. "Now, be a good girl and behave until we get to California!"

"Not if the Kids Next Door have a say in it!" Sector V busted into the studio, tackling Chester to the ground as Numbuh 4 freed Numbuh 3 from her cage with a M.A.R.B.L.E.

"Wally!" Kuki cried in joy, giving him a hug. "You came!"

"Are you all right, Kuki?" he asked, worriedly.

"I am now!" she beamed at him, joining her friends as the pinned Chester to the wall, weapons at his chest.

"Chester, you are hereby under arrest for attempted kidnapping and getting your sorry butt kick by the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 1 grinned with triumph as his teammates laughed along with him. "The Kids Next Door rules, and don't you forget it!"

It didn't take long for Kids Next Global Command to arrive at the scene and take Chester away to Kids Next Door Artic Prison. Numbuh 362 also came to personally thank Sector V for a mission well done and left with a satisfied look on her face.

"Hey, Kuki, sorry about the whole movie thing." Numbuh 4 apologized to her as they walk towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., his cheeks turning slightly red. "I know how much it meant to you and all."

"Aw, it's all right!" Numbuh 3 hugged him and smiled. "I rather stay with you guys, anyway."

"And sorry about yelling at you yesterday. I guess I acted like a jerk." He added in, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, too, Wally. I'm not mad at you anymore, so we're friends again, right?" she asked with hope, already knowing the answer to her own question.

"Yeah." Numbuh 4 nodded as the whole team boarded into the ship.

"Yay!"

"Numbuh 2, take us home!" Numbuh 1 commanded, smiling to see his team back together.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Numbuh 2 saluted as they fly off into the skies. "Hey, anybody want to hear a joke?"

"JUST STEER THE SHIP!" they answered quickly.

"All right, all right…Sheesh, tough crowd."

_**End Transmission...**_

* * *

_All right, another chapter is done! Next up is a Numbuh 2 chapter. See ya later next time. KIDS NEXT DOOR...DISMISSED!_


	5. Operation: FRAME

Sorry for the long wait, folks, I had some trouble coming up with a good chapter for Numbuh 2. My sister suggested this idea for a chapter, mainly because she wanted Ace "The Kid" and Joe Balooka in it.

This will be mostly told in Numbuh 2's point of view, like he does in his detective episodes. But don't worry; I'll switch the point of view back to normal as well. This is my first time doing a chapter from mostly a character's point of view, so go easy on me.

Okay, Kids Next Door…BATTLE STATIONS!

**Chapter 5: Operation: F.R.A.M.E**

**F**reak-clean's

**R**evenge

**A**gainst

**M**ortal

**E**nemy

_**Gallagher Elementary School…(Numbuh 2's P.O.V.)**_

It's a crazy world out there.

Always have been, and always will be. In this kind of work, someone's always end with the short end of the stick. Adults, teenagers, kids, you name it. Anybody who's anybody could survive in this messed up world. Most people don't realize it, but to survive in this kind of life, takes a special kind of guy. A guy like-…

"WAH!"

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V End…**_

"WAH!" Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. rubbed his sore head as his brown hat flew off his head after his teammate, Numbuh 5, whacked him with her trademark red hat to get his attention. "Man—Ow, that hurt! What was that for, Numbuh 5?"

"We've trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, mate!" Numbuh 4 answered with annoyed tone.

It was another regular, boring day at Gallagher Elementary School for the kids of Sector V. Evil teachers going on about their lectures, giving students sacks of homework and detentions for misbehaving. And then the Kids Next Door steps in and stop them, being hailed as heroes afterwards.

Numbuh 2 picked up his brown hat and placed it back on his head, adjusting the green tie that was around his neck. He was hanging out with his friends in Sector V by the lockers, listening them chatting with each other before he went into his own little world. "Okay, I'm listening. What's up?"

Numbuh 1 sighed, gripping one the straps to his backpack and turned to his team. "As I was _saying_, after school we have to-…"

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V…**_

Meet my friends of Kids Next Door Sector V; Numbuh 1, the one with the bald head; Numbuh 3, the dark-haired girl with a bubbly look on her face; Numbuh 4, the ill-tempered blond guy; And finally, Numbuh 5, the one who _HIT _me!

Ahem, well…I'll let it slide this time.

Yes siree, these are my best friends and teammates in the whole wide world. Sure, they're bossy and think my _awesome_ jokes are lame, but I can't stay mad at them. I love these guys.

Numbuh 1 is our leader in Sector V, and my long time best friend. We go _way _back in the good ol' days. We met in kindergarten and as we grew older, he was the one who convinced me to join the Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 3 is our Diversionary Tactics Specialist, which shouldn't be too hard for her considering she's easy drawing attention to herself with goofy attitude of hers. But Numbuh 3's a good kid; she's like a little sister to everyone in our Sector.

Numbuh 4 is our hand-to-hand combatant. He acts tough, but he's a big softie underneath, but don't let anyone know that _unless_ you live near a hospital. Trust me, you do _not_ want to see that guy mad. He and Numbuh 3 are _totally _opposites, and you know what they say about opposites; they attract. Though, those two eggheads won't admit it, but I'm sure they will.

And of course, there's Numbuh 5, Sector V's pervious leader and now current second-in-command and spy. Numbuh 5's been in Sector longer than any of us, but for some reason when Numbuh 1 joined, she stepped down.

I heard it had to do with some incident that happened before I came along in the KND with Numbuh 1 and his hairlessness. But I try not thinking about the past, since the future is the only thing that matters at hand right now.

And finally, there's me, Numbuh 2. I'm the 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V. I build all the gadgets and even Sector V'S Treehouse. Without me, the other would be useless. Yeah, I guess you could say I'm pretty important to the team.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V End…**_

"NUMBUH 2! ARE YOU LISTENING TO A SINGLE WORD I'M SAYING?" Nigel yelled in his best friend's ear, snapping him out his mind narrating.

"Uh, yeah, Numbuh 1. I heard every word, no worries…" Numbuh 2 chuckled, nervously.

"_Someone's_ in trouble…" Numbuh 3 giggled behind her hands that were under her long green sleeves.

Hoagie shot a glare at her and then turned to his leader with his arms across his chest. "Sorry, but I spent all night tinkering with our security alarm back at home after _Tommy_ decided he wanted to installed a laser canon so that someone steps into our house uninvited, they'll be blow into bits!"

"Why even bother with that kind of crud?" Numbuh 4 inquired in a not-so-interested tone, taking out a soda from his backpack. He snapped open to the top and gulped down the whole thing in less than 30 seconds. Crushing the can in his hand, he threw towards the trashcan across the hall, but it missed and landed next to it instead.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V…**_

Before anyone us realized it, when the sound of the word _'Oops' _came out of Numbuh 4's voice, footsteps could be heard from the other side of the school, stomping into the hallways to where we were right now.

Kids all around yelped as if the boogieman came from under their beds and stole their Rainbow Monkeys, tearing it from limb to limb. They all dashed to the corridors and into their classes, leaving my pals and me to the mercy of the most frightening, terrifying, and crazy man on the face on the Earth as he made his way to the hall.

But it wasn't the ugly clothes or the nasty garbage smell that scared me the most, it was the _man _in the clothes. It was-…

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V End…**_

"MR. WASHER!" Sector V exclaimed in surprised and utter shock, their jaws dropped from their mouth onto the floor. Figuratively speaking, of course.

Standing in front them was an old man in a gray jumpsuit that most janitors usually wear during their work. He held a mop in his right hand and lifted up to whack Wally on his head.

"Yeow!" The Australian yelped, rubbing his head with both of his hand. "What the crud, old man!"

"That's for littering my hallway, you brat!" Mr. Washer snapped, glaring down at the blond boy.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V…**_

I can't believe it! Mr. Washer was here in our school! I don't know what horrified me more; the fact that he's our school's janitor or that he hasn't change his attitude since I last seen him when me and an a ol' pal of mine stopped him destroying the chili dogs' factory.

This dude has some serious issues. The only reason he hated chili dogs was because it would get his old store's counter dirty whenever some walks in with one.

I turned him into Kids Next Door Artic Base so he can spend his time locked up in a cell, but I guess his sentence was done. And now he's here, in Gallagher Elementary. You can practically feel the awkwardness in the hallway between the ol' timer and me.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V End …**_

"Get to class, you brats!" Mr. Washer hollered at Sector V who, except for Numbuh 4 that was struggling under Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2's grips to stop him from getting payback at the old man, left without a fuss.

Numbuh 2 followed his friends at a slower pace, drowning out the sound of Numbuh 4's protests to Nigel and Abby to let him go and _'teach that old man who's he dealing with!'_. He looked back at Mr. Washer picking up Wally's empty soda can and threw it into the trashcan, then proceed to mop the floor.

Sector V entered their Science class and took their seats, listening to their teacher's boring lessons. Hoagie held up his hands to his mouth and stared into the distance, thinking deeply.

Something about Mr. Washer working here at Gallagher Elementary seemed a bit fishy. It can't a coincidence that he was here where Numbuh 2 went to school. He knew Washer held a bitter grudge against him for wrecking his store and foiled his plans to destroy the chili dogs' factory.

The sound bell snapped Hoagie out his thoughts and he exited the room with Sector V to head for recess. Numbuh 2 told his friends he would meet them at the playground after he stopped by his locker to put his detective hat and tie away until next period.

The 2x4 Technology Officer always did have a knack for playing detective in and out of school, but every kid needs to have a time off from uncovering mysteries. For now, he'll enjoy his time with recess with his buddies.

_**Playground…**_

"…and you could've given us all detention!" Numbuh 5 finished scolding Numbuh 4 for his earlier actions in the hallway. Numbuh 1 stood next to Abby, looking down at his Sector's best fighter, agreeing with everything that the spy lectured to the blond boy. Numbuh 3 watched the seen while sitting on a swing, her eyes drifting to a butterfly that was in front of her.

"The old man had it coming!" Wally grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Numbuh 2 walked over.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted them with a friendly wave and smile. "So, what're we talking about?"

"Numbuh 5 was just scolding Numbuh 4 for earlier, that's all." Nigel replied casually with a shrug. "So, how are you, Numbuh 2?"

"Fine…" he answered in a slow voice with a confused look on his face. "Except for the fact my stomach's killing me for stuffing down like 20 chili dogs before I got here."

"I meant about Mr. Washer being here." Numbuh 1 elaborated clearly for his best friend. "I know he's the last person you would've see at school."

"Well, as long as he doesn't try to kill me like last time, I'll be okay!" Hoagie assured with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Numbuh 2's right." Numbuh 4 agreed, giving a sturdy pat on his best friend's shoulder. "I mean, what's the worst possibly thing that could happen?"

Before Numbuh 2 was able to reply, he fell down to the ground with a '_thud_' and his face hit the dirt. He felt handcuffs around his wrists as two boys dressed in Hall Monitors' uniforms picked him up from the ground and gripped his hands.

The rest of Sector V watched with surprised, trying to rush to their friend's aid, but five more Hall Monitors blocked their way.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan, you're under arrest!" one of the boys declared, holding up a sheet of paper that warrant his capture.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Numbuh 2 shot back angrily, trying to break away from. "What's the big deal, fellas? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You're under arrest for vandalizing several lockers with chili dogs."

"Excuse me?" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, his eyes widening underneath his goggles. "That's the most stupidest thing I've _ever_ heard in my life!"

"Quiet, you! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you!" The other Hall Monitor told him, pulling inside the building.

"This is crazy! You guys have nothing on me!" Hoagie protested.

"Is that so, Gilligan?" The first Hall Monitor inquired, pulling out a familiar brown hat and green tie that Numbuh 2 knows too well. "Are these your property?"

"That's my hat, and my Dad's old green tie! Where'd you get that?" The KND operative glared at the two Monitors.

"These were found at the last scene of the crime with _your _name on it! If I were you, Gilligan, I'll stop while I'm ahead."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Numbuh 1 shouted, pulling out a M.U.S.K.E.T. from his shorts. "Kids Next Door—BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Roger!" Numbuhs 3-5 saluted their leader as they leaped into action.

"One!" Nigel fired the M.U.S.K.E.T. at Numbuh 2's handcuffs, releasing him.

"Two!" Hoagie threw off the two Hall Monitors off his arms, pulling out a S.C.A.M.P.P. and threw it to Numbuh 3, who caught it easily.

"Three!" Kuki jumped and flipped in the air, shooting a nearby water fountain, causing water to burst out in front of the Hall Monitors, blocking their view.

"Four!" Wally took the advantage and tackled down the Hall Monitors, beating down every single one of them that got in their way.

"Five!" Abigail picked up a jump rope off the ground and threw the other end to Numbuh 4, both of them circling around the Hall Monitors until they were tied up in a ball.

"Good work, team!" Numbuh 1 congratulated them on a job well done. "That'll show them to mess with Sector V of the Kids Next Do—WAH!"

Numbuh 1's face met the dirt when more Hall Monitors ran outside and tackled him and the rest of the team, except for Numbuh 2 who mysteriously disappeared.

"Nigel Uno, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, and Abigail Lincoln! All of you are hereby arrested for aiding and abetting Hoagie P. Gilligan, and will serve permanent detention for life!" The Hall Monitors handcuffed them and lead them inside the building.

"Numbuh 1, where's Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 5 whispered to her leader, continuing to be dragged inside.

"Don't know, but he managed to get away. Let's all hope he's thinking of a way to get us out of his mess!" Nigel replied, worriedly.

"He better, after all the trouble we went through to buy him time to escape." Numbuh 4 murmured roughly, glaring at the Hall Monitors around them.

_**With Numbuh 2…**_

"Go, go, go! I saw him went through here!"

Numbuh 2 peeked through the door of the classroom he was hiding in, watching the Hall Monitors that were after him turned a corner and into another hallway. Once the coast was clear, Hoagie quietly stepped out and sighed in relief.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V…**_

Okay, now this is just getting weird. Why were the Hall Monitors ordered to arrest me for something I didn't even do? Sure, I ate chili dogs all the time, but I'd never use to them to vandalize lockers.

Whoever or whatever did that to the students' lockers is plotting to frame me, and making me take the heat from his problems. Not to mention my friends that was now in permanent detention.

There was no time to think, I had to act now if I ever want to save my friends and clear me name. But how the heck am I suppose to do that without anyone to back me up?

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V…**_

"A little early to be celebrating, don't ya think, Gilligan?" came a voice with an accent. Hoagie yelped in surprised and turned his head, taking a ninja pose defensively. "Relax, Gilligan, it's just us."

Lowering his guard Numbuh 2 looked to see two familiar faces and smiled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Joe Balooka and Ace "The Kid"."

"'Sup?" Ace gave him a small salute, leaning against some lockers. "Heard you were in some kind of trouble."

"You guys have no _IDEA_!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, walking over to them. He sat on the floor between Joe and Ace was leaning against the lockers, looking up at them with a small smile.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V…**_

Meet my two ol' pals, Joe and Ace "The Kid". No one knows his real name, but that's what everyone calls him. They're my two friends outside the KND, and my rivals.

I knew Joe before I joined the Kids Next Door. We were partners when I was part of the Hall Monitors. After I joined, I quit the force. Joe and I had a rocky relationship after that; we still kinda do, especially when he helped the Hall Monitors arrest Kuki when she was working on that kid with those different eyes.

After I shut down Nurse Claiborne's apple crumbles business, Joe was fired from the force and was left watching over his old man's store. He even stills wear his old uniform. I'm still edgy with him, and I don't know if I can trust him just yet.

Ace "The Kid" is my flying rival. I met him—Well, _he_ met _me_ when he _BLEW_ me outta the sky and thought I was evil when Mr. Washer pitted us against each other. In the end, we worked together and stopped him.

I even asked him if we wanted to join the Kids Next Door, but he said he works alone. He also thinks he's the best, but he's no match for me. Not to mention he have this crush on Kuki, which makes me laugh when I see Numbuh 4 go all jealous over it.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V End…**_

"So, what kind of trouble you gotten yourself into this time, Gilligan?" Joe inquired, conversationally.

"Worry?" Numbuh 2 raised an amused eyebrow.

"Curious."

"Right…Well, the Hall Monitors believed that I vandalized some lockers with chili dogs."

"Oh, yeah. I saw your handiwork back at the 4th grade hallway." Ace chimed in, looking down at Hoagie. "Chili splattered over the lockers and the dogs shoved though the holes."

Numbuh 2 frowned. He knew that Ace was being sarcastic with him, but that doesn't change the fact that it made him mad. "It isn't my handiwork, Ace. Somebody's trying to frame me."

"Chill, I'm kidding." Ace stuffed his hands into his pants and stared into the distance. "So, any idea who might've done it?"

"You're talking to a guy who's in the KND, kid. Could've been anybody." The 2x4 Technology Officer shook his head. "Though, I did find strange that my hat and tie was found at the last locker that was vandalize. I knew I left them in my locker before I head out to recess."

"Looks like you're in a tough spot, Gilligan." Joe stated plainly, slumping down next to him on the floor. "If you're in a pinch, then why don't you get your KND buddies to get yourself out?"

"Can't, they've been arrested when they fought off the Monitors." Numbuh 2 put his down in guilt for escaping when his friends couldn't, but that was quickly forgotten when he realized something. "Wait a minute. You know what I just realize, you guys?"

"What, the fact you have a brain?"

"Funny, Joe. Real funny." Hoagie glared at his ex-partner and then pointed fingers at him and Ace. "How do _you two_ know each other?"

"Joe here helped me out a while back when he was still on the force." Ace explained, joining the boys on the floor. "Some wheels of my plane were gone and Joe find out a kid stole them to build a life-size train. Poor guy didn't even know the difference between plane's wheels and train's wheels."

"I see…" Numbuh 2 stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, nice seeing you guys again, but I got a case to solve."

"Hold up, Gilligan." Joe called out before he walked off, standing up to his old partner. "You think you can solve this case all by yourself?"

Hoagie glared at him, crossing his arms. "Are you inferring I can't?"

"No, I'm _implying_ that you can't." Joe corrected with a smug smirk. "Let me and Ace here help ya out."

"What's in it for you?" Numbuh 2 questioned, knowing when Joe do things for others he doesn't do it for free.

"Simple; _You_ make me look good and take credit for the case, so _I_ can get back on the force."

The KND operative turned to the boy with the sunglasses. "And you, Ace?"

"Consider it a debt I owe you, for blasting you outta the sky like eleventy billion times." Ace smirked, sitting up from the floor. "Besides, I like Kuki, so I'm gonna help her out, too."

"All right, but only because I'm gonna need the help." Numbuh 2 held out his hands to the two boys and shook them. "It's a deal."

"Then it's settled. So, where do we start off first?" Ace inquired the two old Hall Monitors.

"We return to the scene of the crime." Joe replied, simply. "I heard some the Monitors talking about the last locker to get vandalize was a girl in the 3rd grade."

"Then to the 3rd grade hallway we go." Hoagie started to walk off with his two pals following him.

_**Crime Scene…**_

"Yuck."

"What a poor waste of chili dogs, huh?"

"You said it, Ace. Man, you weren't kidding when you told me that the chili was splattered all over the locker and the dogs hang from the holes." Numbuh 2 felt he was going to puck at the sight.

"You're such a marshmallow, Gilligan." Joe remarked, observing the vandalized locker.

"What exactly are we suppose to be looking for, anyway?" Ace asked, picking the lock with a toothpick he got from his pocket. He opened the locker and look inside. "Looks like any 3rd grader girl's locker. Rainbow Monkeys stickers and all."

"Fingerprints?" Hoagie suggested, rubbing his chin in thought.

"With what? You got any gear on you?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"All right, boys, time out for a sec." Joe declared, taking out the lollipop he was sucking at. "Perhaps we're looking too far in this investigation."

"Translation, please?" Ace crossed his arms.

"He means we have to look back who was actually in the school building during the crime." Hoagie explained, nodding his head in agreement. "Most kids were either at recess or in the cafeteria. Teachers always do to the Teachers' Lounge during lunch."

"Think, Gilligan. Your hat and tie were found at the scene of the crime, and yet you said that you put them in your locker. Is there anyone who knows your locker's password?" Joe inquired him deeper.

"No."

"Sometimes you don't need a password to break into something. Sometimes, all a guy needs is a key." Ace pointed it, plainly.

Hoagie's eyes widen in realization and he slapped his hand on his face. "Of course! Stupid! I should've seen it before!"

"You wanna share that with the class here, genius?" Joe raised an eyebrow at the KND operative.

"I've been so blind!" Hoagie reprimanded himself before facing his friends. "Guys, it's been staring us right in the face the whole time!"

"What has?"

"Think, boys. Who has access to anything in the school with keys?"

"The janitor!" Joe and Ace shouted in union.

"You got it!" Numbuh 2 snapped his fingers in emphasis. "C'mon!"

Joe and Ace ran to keep with Hoagie, turning a corridor, as their breaths grew heavier. Joe looked over at Ace as they continue to run. "Why would the janitor try to fame Gilligan?"

"The new janitor is named Mr. Washer. Before coming here, he try to blew up a chili dogs factory because he hated when his precious counter got dirty. But me and Numbuh 2 here stopped him and we blew up his shop."

"Nice." The ex-Hall Monitor smirked slightly.

"Yeah, good times. Feels like only yesterday, doesn't it?" Ace called over at Hoagie that were still running a few feet ahead of them.

"Yeah, it does. Oh, hey! We're here!" The three boys stopped at the janitor's closet and stepped inside. It was empty and too quiet, but it reeked with the smell with chili. The room was barely visible, the only light coming with the lamp from the desk.

"No one's home." Ace looked over at the desk that was covered with papers and blueprints. The flyboy picked one up and skimmed it over. "Looks like Washer still love to fly."

"You think he's planning to blow up chili dogs' factories again?" Numbuh 2 inquired, leaning over Ace's shoulder. "It's obvious now that Washer is after revenge, but how is he suppose to do it?"

"Maybe, but who knows…What do you think, Joe?" Ace asked, but got nothing in return. Both flyboys glanced over to where Joe was, only to find him tied up and gagged with a cloth in mouth, muffling his voice. "Joe!"

"Mmpf!" He muffled quickly. "Mmmpf!"

"What?" Numbuh 2 knelt down beside, trying to get the ropes off of him.

Ace ripped off the cloth off his mouth, allowing Joe to speak again. "Behind you!"

"Behin—OW!"

Everything went black for the two flyboys as the lost consciousness.

_**20 Minutes Later…**_

"Ugh—Ow, my head…" Numbuh 2 groaned, blinking his eyes until his vision was back to normal. He felt someone was next to him and he looked to see Ace and Joe tied up together with him by a rope, both of them awake.

"Oh, good. You're up." A figure said in the shadows, smirking a bit.

"Come out, Washer! You're not fooling anybody." Ace snapped, squirming around with the rope.

"So, you figured it out, huh, you whippersnappers?" Washer walked out the shadows and knelt down to the three boys.

"Wasn't really hard. I knew you were up to something when I saw your face. I knew it wasn't a coincidence that you got a job at the school I go to. I had theory that you were trying to frame me and my friends after I heard that the lockers were vandalize and that my things were found at the crime scene. " Numbuh 2 glared angrily at the old coot. "The only person who had access to the lockers without a password is the janitor with the keys."

Washer let out a small laugh. "You were always a sharp one, Hoagie."

"Thanks. So, what're you up to? If you wanted revenge, then get it over with. Go ahead, try to blow up the chili dogs' factory again."

"What makes you think I wanna blow up that stupid factory again, kiddo?" The old man stood up, planting his hands on his hips.

"Well, isn't that what you're after?" Ace inquired with a glare.

"Of course not. I just want payback for you two brats for blowing up my shop!" Mr. Washer snapped at them with spite.

"Hey! What happened to your store was your own fault!" Hoagie shouted, struggling against the rope. "And how the heck are you suppose to get payback for me and Ace did, you fruitloop?"

"By blowing up your Treehouse, with your friends along with it!" He exclaimed, laughing manically.

"I've said once, and I'll said it again. You are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop!" Numbuh 2 spat out.

"A fruitloop wouldn't be able to take up a job where his archenemies goes go to! A fruitloop weren't able to build a eleventy billion high airship planning to smash into a stupid Treehouse! **I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!**" Mr. Washer exploded, jabbing a finger at the KND operative. "And once I crash your friends into your Treehouse, I'll come back and finish you once and for all!"

"Oh, yeah, nothing _loopy _about that." Numbuh 2 sarcastically remarked, unfazed by the old man's diabolical speech. "You'll never get away with it!"

"And who's gonna stop me, you?" The old man sneered at the KND operative.

"Nope! Us!" The door to janitor's closet burst open and a couple of yo-yos tied themselves around the old coot and let him fall to the floor. Sector V and Numbuh 86 ran it, weapons ready to fire.

"Numbuh 5! You guys!" Hoagie cried out in joy to see his faces.

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuhs 4 and 5 rushed over to him and started to untie the rope around him and the other boys.

"You okay there, mate?" Wally questioned, helping Hoagie up the floor.

"Yeah, except for the part my wrists have rope burns." The 2x4 Technology Officer rubbed his wrists and looked over at Numbuhs 1 and 3 handcuffing Mr. Washer. "But never mind me, how did you guys get out of detention?"

"Aw, c'mon, mate. You know us better than that." Numbuh 4 leaned on his best friend's shoulder.

"Let me guess; G.U.M.M.B.O.?"

"You got it, buddy."

"Yeah, and after we got free we contacted Numbuh 86 and told her what happened." Numbuh 5 added, crossing her arms.

"But how did you know where I was?" Numbuh 2 inquired, eyebrows raised.

"We saw you running towards the janitor's closet after we escape from detention."

"Yeah, we would've been here sooner, but we need more weapons." Numbuh 3 chimed in cheerfully, skipping towards her friends.

"Well, thanks for saving me, you guys." Numbuh 2 smiled at his friends.

"No problem, all in a day's work." Numbuh 1 grinned, patting his friend's shoulder. "Now, how about we get this old coot back to the Artic Prison, and go home?"

"Sounds like a plan."

_**3 Days Later…(Numbuh 2's P.O.V…)**_

Another mystery solved, another case done.

After Numbuh 86 got Mr. Washer to Artic Prison, Joe explained to his friends of the force about what happened. And as promised, I let him take the credit for the case. Joe's on the force again, but I can't say that my relationship with my ol' partner is back to normal just yet. I didn't care whether or not Joe got credit, I was just glad my friends were okay.

Charges against me and my pals were dropped and were back to normal school days. What a relief, too, that everything worked out. My mom would've _killed_ me if she knew I got permanent detention for life!

Ace and Wally are in the hospital currently, since Wally got seriously jealous when Ace tried to ask Kuki out and Numbuh 4 tackled him to the ground! Heheheheh…Classic.

You know, I never learned Ace's real name throughout this whole thing. But maybe he'll tell me when I go visit him in the hospital. Well, that's it for now.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V. End…**_

"Hey, Numbuh 2, you coming?" Numbuh 5 called to him by his locker from the other end of the hall. "It's lunch time. They're serving pudding in the cafeteria."

"Cool, I'm there!" Numbuh 2 put away his books in his locker and ran up to catch up with Numbuh 5. They walked together side-by-side with their hands brushing against each other ever so slightly.

"Uh, hey, Numbuh 5?" Hoagie asked nervously, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Yeah?" The girl operative turned to look at him.

"Uh, I was wondering…Actually, never mind." Numbuh 2 changed his mind about what he was going to ask her.

"All right." She smiled and both continued their way to the cafeteria.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V…**_

I've seen things go around in this crazy world of ours. And I learned that some things are better left unknown or unsaid. That's why people do the things they do. They knew that some times things are better left hidden in the dark.

This is one of those times.

But maybe, someday…I might have the courage to let her know the truth…

Still, until that day comes…We'll be just friends.

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V. End…**_

**_End Transmission..._**

* * *

_There you go, folks! Hope you enjoy it! I've been having writer's block lately. I need ideas, so don't be afraid to give me some. I'll update when I'll update again. See ya, guys._

_EDIT: Sorry, guys. A change of plans with Operation: S.T.O.R.I.E.S.; it's completed. I decided to change the summary and make Operation: S.T.O.R.I.E.S., like individual spearate stories for KND operatives. Sorry, but this is the end for Operation: S.T.O.R.I.E.S., due to lack of motivation and short-brain to come out of ideas. I don't have any more ideas, sorry._

_But, it's okay. I have no regrets. I did a pretty good job with this story. Besides, this story was just a way to pass the time. Anyway, there are some other things I like to try doing on FF. Net. So, keep an eye for my account, since you'll never know where I'll post._

_Well, that's everything I had to say. I'm bidding farewell to this section now. Of course, I still review for other people's stories, so you can see me around now and then. All right, that's all. And always remember; KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!_

_KIDS NEXT DOOR...Goodbye!_


End file.
